Being a Mom was Not on my Agenda
by Hate-Is-Infinite
Summary: Sakura Haruno, 22 years old and anbu captain. Everyone tells her that it's about time to get a man. What happens though when she is assigned on a mission with Sasuke Uchiha? And what kind of mission is babysitting a couple of innocent children?
1. Chapter 1

Her alarm clock went off and it was 5 in the damn morning. She was never a morning person, so waking up was always troublesome.

Sighing, she hit the snooze button, almost breaking it. Stretching her arms and legs, she got her normal civilian clothing to go take a shower, considering Tsunade gave her a break from yesterday's mission.

It was an S-class, where it included capturing several high ranked sound ninja and torturing them to hand over a certain scroll that had many secrets of Konoha. It wasn't really that hard for her to be honest.

She was 22 and being an anbu captain for over 2 years wasn't a very hard mission to her. When ever Sakura asked for a harder mission that involved _actually_ putting an effort into it, Tsunade always said she wasn't ready. And that always struck a nerve to Sakura.

How can she possibly not be ready? She was trained under the copy-ninja Kakashi Hatake, the apprentice of the legendary sannin Tsunade herself, perfect chakra control, super strength, and even defeated Akasuna No Sasori of the Akatsuki. She felt like everyone underestimated her, not just her mentor.

Sighing once more, she adjusted the water temperature for the shower. She took off her pajamas and undergarments, and stepped in. Sakura always did her best thinking in the shower, not really bothered to know why, she started wondering what her schedule would be for today.

"**Well, let's see. We have to go to the grocery store to buy more ingredients for our soldier pills, clean the house, babysit the two brats Mrs. Atarasi left us, and see if there's any patients at the hospital. If not, WE'RE FREE FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!" **Inner Sakura throwing her hand in the air in a fist.

_"Aren't you forgetting about Naruto? We promised him that we would hang out at Ichiraku's today. We haven't seen him in so long with all these damn missions we've been having lately."_

"_**We?**_** We haven't agreed to hanging out with him. **_**You **_**did, outer."**

"_Oh come on, why don't you like him? He's like our brother. I mean, he can be really annoying and loud sometimes, but he's probably the sweetest and loving guy I know. Not to mention strongest. I'm surprised he's not Hokage yet"_

**"Yeah, yeah, whatever I know that. What I'm taking about is his Bijuu inside of him. He annoys me, thinking he's all that and shit."**

"_Oh, well,I'm sure you can get alo- wait. What do you mean by the nine-tails annoying you? You can talk to him?"_

**"..."**

_"INNER!"_

**"MY GOD, no need to yell. Yeah I can. I'm your inner mind, so obviously I can go into people's minds."  
><strong>**  
><strong>_"More like a inner disease."_

**"HEY!"**

Before her inner could even start arguing with her like half of the time they usually do, she cut off their "connection". She wished she could have learned how to do that _years_ago. But the gods in the sky were cruel to her and made her suffer. Realizing that she's been in the shower for a little too long than she usually planned to, she quickly rinsed her hair with shampoo and conditioner and cleansed her whole body. Coming out of the shower, she grabbed a blue soft and warm towel and wrapped around her lean and well curved body.

Over the years, Sakura had developed a more mature and grown body. Her "chest department" which she liked to call, became more larger. Not like those women who had them large to seduce men and their shoulders/back hurting so much from how heavy they were. Just a good perfect size. Just the way she liked them.

Not to mention her hair too. It had gotten a lot longer, to her waist even. She had to remind herself to get a trim, it was beginning to annoy her. If she was on a mission and someone spotted her cherry pink hair, she would be in deep shit. Someone had to be either blind, or plain stupid not to notice it. I mean, her bounty _was_about 50,000,000 ryo. Almost all shinobi wanted to kill her when she was spotted. But they didn't succeed, now did they? Hell no, not even close. Sakura Haruno was not to be easily beaten. Looks deceive, so ninja always underestimate her for a little fragile girl. Unlucky for them that she had strength of 1,000 men.

She put on her tight white blouse and normal brown capris with several pockets. They went down to about her knees, maybe even a little shorter. To top it off, she slipped on her flat bottom sandals that were white and brown that covered her ankles. She looked around for any hair ties, but found none. Today was the first day of summer. Yesterday was scorching hot, so you could probably imagine how hot it could be for her today.

She sighed, yet again. "I guess I'll just stop by at Ino's and ask for one." Before leaving, she looked in the mirror. Smirking at how good she looked, she ran out the through the door and grabbed her keys along the way. Locking her door, she put the keys in her front pocket and pumped little to no chakra in her feet to get there faster.

When she finally got to the Yamanaka Flower Shop, she tried to look for Ino but she was no where to be found. Finally, silky yellow hair caught her eye.

"INO! There you a-" before Sakura could even finish her sentence, she realized it wasn't her. It was her mother.

"Am I really that young that I'm being compared to my younger daughter?" Mrs. Yamanaka let out a cheerful laugh.

"I'm very sorry for barging in your store. I was looking for Ino." Sakura exclaimed. Bowing her head.

"Now why would you be sorry, Sakura?," she said, "I swear you're too apologetic sometimes. If you're looking for Ino, she'll be right back. I wanted her to pick up some new flowers to add to our store. You can stay here for a few minutes until she returns." said with a smile.

Sakura nodded, taking a step to the side, trying not to get in her way of work. Amaya Yamanaka looked very much like her daughter. Her yellow vibrant hair was in a high pony tail just like Ino's. The only difference was that her long bangs didn't cover her eye. She had two bangs instead, but they were clipped to each side of her hair, showing her beautiful face. She had some few wrinkles here and there.

Turquoise eyes moved in the direction of the pinkette. There was always a silence between the two. But it was never really an awkward one, more of a comfortable silence that two people enjoyed. Even so, she still wanted to bring up a conversation to make the time move along faster. Not fully knowing what to talk about, she decided to ask about her relationship.

"So Sakura honey," started Amaya, " How's the love life going for you?" asked Amaya curious. Sakura looked at her questioningly. She thought to herself, who in the right mind would like her? Let alone fall in love with her? She was never stunning or beautiful like any of her close friends.

She let out a halfhearted laugh. "I'm actually in no relationship whatsoever. I don't even like anybody to be exact. Even if I did, I'm not really what guys want in a girl." She scratched the back of her lower head. She mostly did that when she was being humble or nervous.

"Don't be silly Sakura, you're a beautiful girl. Don't tell me guys don't want a girl like you. Trust me, you may not see it, but everyone else sees it. Including me. When ever you walk by, men can't even take their eyes off of you. Even Ino told me." Amaya finished off her sentence with smirk. Knowing she did her job well.

Sakura was slightly blushing. She didn't know whether to believe her or not. Amaya was never the one to lie. She was probably the sweetest mother she's ever met. Sometimes Amaya reminded her of her mother that she used to have.

People may not believe it, but Sakura always wanted a big happy family. She always smiled around everyone and cheered people up, just by her presence. But when she was alone where no one could see her, she always wore a frown and hated herself. Her father was a ninja, but was mostly at bars. When he got home he would always be abusive toward the whole family. Her mother on the other hand was a normal civilian who was pregnant at the time. They were expecting a girl, Sakura and her older brother Akio wanted to name her Asuka. Sadly, her father one night was more drunk than usual. He beat her mother so hard she had to go to the hospital. Sakura was only 10, and her brother was on a mission. So the only choice was to leave the house to save her mother.

Her father died of alcohol intoxication while Asuka, not even being born yet, died of miscarriage. She was devastated. To top it all off, Akio died on the mission while all this was happening. What was left of this whole family was her mother, and she already died the following year of a disease. Sakura being, well, Sakura. She blamed everything on her. Feeling guilty for the whole thing. If she was stronger and older at the time she would have at least saved her mother. Everything that night, mentally scared her. That's why she moved out of the house after all of it. She couldn't bear living in that house after all of that happened. Though, through out the years, she's gotten to look past it and start new. She couldn't live her whole life miserable. She had to be strong.

Before Sakura could even respond, Ino walked in.

"FOREHEAD! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER," screamed Ino, tackling Sakura to the ground.

"Pig...get...off... me!" said Sakura while trying to talk through Ino's tight hug. Her hugs were the best, but sometimes were a little too much when they haven't seen each other in a while.

"Huh...OH!.. heh heh, sorry forehead." apologized Ino. Helping her up, she gave her a proper, none death crushing hug. Amaya just smiled at the two.

"Judging by your clothes, I guess you're not on a mission," said Ino. Sakura only nodded. Ino grabbed her hand and walked out the store. "MOM! WE'RE LEAVING! LOVE YOU!," screamed while now running down the sunny streets of Konoha. Amaya just chuckled, how can she be so energetic, she"ll never know.

"My god forehead, where have you been these past few weeks. I never see you."

"Ino, I'm an anbu, what do you expect. Oh, by any chance, do you have a hair tie?"

"I wouldn't be Ino Yamanaka without one!" said Ino, giving Sakura a black hair tie. She tied it around her pink long locks and made it into a high pony tail like Ino's. It looked messy, in a attractive way, with her spiky hair perfect in place. Her neck was already beginning to sweat from all the hair in the way.

"Okay, so what are we going to do today? Spar, hang out, club..." Ino went on and on, listing activities they could do together.

"Actually Ino I was kind of busy today. I have a list of things I have to do. I was hoping you would help me with them..." said Sakura without looking at Ino. She didn't say anything, so she hesitantly looked at her, hoping she doesn't look mad at her.

"You're a really big pain in the ass, you know that Sakura? But fine, the faster we get this whole thing done, the faster we can hang out!" cheered Ino happily.

Sakura just smiled. Where would she be without her best friend?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! This is the second chapter of this story. I wasn't really sure about it and thought I should delete it. Though I had a couple of positive reviews, so I thought, why the heck not? I'll continue it.  
>To the people that reviewed it: Thank you sooo much! It means a lot! I hope I don't disappoint any of you and will keep reading to the end:)<strong>

**It wouldn't let me save the changes in the last chapter so I couldn't put my disclaimer. Hopefully I don't get sued or anything for not putting it in the last chapter.-.- But here it is now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. Just this story -that includes the last chapter too-**

****

"God damn it! Where is it!" yelled Ino in frustration. How hard could it be to find a couple of eggs? People were starting to look at her like she'd just grown 2 heads.

Sakura heard her all the way from the other side of the store. Why was it so hard just to ask the person who worked here where the eggs are? Because this is Ino we're talking about. She wanted to find the eggs by "herself".

They were almost done with Sakura's grocery shopping, all they needed was the eggs. Which Ino still hadn't found. Sakura walked toward Ino, and pointed in a corner where the freezers were. _All_ the way across the store.

"Eggs are supposed to be in a cool temperature, therefore being by the freezers. So why in the world are you in the soup isle?" questioned Sakura with a were-you-born-stupid-or-do-you-have-to-work-at-it look.

Ino had no response. It was a Monday. Mondays were never one of her good days. Especially mornings. She just stomped to the freezers to get the eggs. She just took any, really. They were eggs, so it doesn't matter what kind they were, right? Walking back, she found Sakura already on line to pay for the items she bought. She ran toward her and handed over the eggs, smiling. Sakura probably thought she felt accomplished.

The line was moving quite slow and Ino was already bored. She thought about asking Sakura about something, but she would probably say no with all things she needs to do. Deciding she would try anyways, she asked hesitantly.

"Soooo, forehead. I understand you have a lot to do today and you just came back from a mission. But can we _please _hang out? I'll help you with everything so you can be finished faster!" pleaded Ino with puppy eyes. The puppy eyes _always_ worked. What kind of monster would ever say no to that precious face?

"I don't know Ino. I mean, I guess we could. But what about Mrs. Atarasi's children I have to babysit? I can't leave them alone. Some one has to take care of them."

"Easy. Sasuke and Naruto can babysit them. They're off today, aren't they? See, problem solved!"

"Problem _not_ solved. Do you honestly believe I'm going to let those two idiots babysit? _They're_ the ones who need to be babysat. Naruto and children in the same sentences just doesn't go. And Sasuke. Well Sasuke's okay I guess. Though I doubt he knows how to properly take care of children. Especially if Naruto's in the same house. They'll probably kill each other."

Sakura payed the nice man at the store and walked out. Now all she had to do was go home, put everything she bought away so she can make her soldier pills later, and clean the house.

"Well, you do have a point. But I honestly believe they both matured a lot over the years. They're a lot more capable than you think." They suddenly both burst out laughing. After a couple of minutes, they calmed down a bit.

"Hahaha oh god. Nice joke Ino, haven't had a good laugh in a while." said Sakura, wiping a few tears. "Though, I guess I'll give them a chance at it."

"YES! I'd knew you give in!" cheered Ino. In about 10 minutes, they were at Sakura's house. Sakura wouldn't really call it a house though. It was hers and all, but it was a little smaller than an average house. The front door led to a relatively large living room that was connected to a medium sized kitchen. In the middle of it that split the two rooms apart was a hallway. The long corridor consisted of a bedroom with a queen sized bed (Sakura likes her extra space) and a guest bedroom next to it. Across from it was a small bathroom and on the side was a closet with supplies. There was also another door that led to the basement, she usually has it for small get togethers with her friends. The last door was to the balcony, but Sakura rarely went out on it, not really knowing the point of having it.

"Okay, so now all we have to do is clean right?" Sakura nodded. They got to work immediately, cleaning everything in sight. Everything was mostly dusty and things thrown all over the place. She was on her mission for about a week, and before that, she was on another mission for 2 weeks. Of course it would be dirty and look like it was untouched for ages.

After about a whole hour of cleaning, Sakura and Ino were finally done.

"My god, forehead, that was way too much cleaning than I could have handled" said Ino exhausted. She plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels.

"Okay, so were done cleaning the house. What's next?"

"Well, since you helped me we're actually an hour early. Mrs. Atarasi was going to drop off her kids at 12. It's only 10:58." said Sakura looking at the clock. They had an extra hour left, what could they possibly do in their spare time?

"This might be a good time to invite Naruto and Sasu-" Sakura was about to finish her sentence when a big puff of smoke entered the room.

"SAKURA-CHAN! I'VE MISSED YOU!" Yup, good old Naruto. Yelling at the top of his lungs at people 24/7. Unlike Ino, he didn't crush her to death with his hugs. After a good minute, he let go.

"Hey Naruto. Just on time" smirking, she looked at Sasuke in the background, poor guy, he was probably dragged along with him against his own will.

"Huh? What do you mean Sakura-chan?" questioned Naruto, giving his cute clueless face, as usual.

"What she means is that you and Sasuke are going to babysit for the day. Sakura and I are going to hang out today" said Ino confidently, trying to hide the smirk that was spreading across her face.

"WHAT? I though we were going to hang out today Sakura-chan!"said Naruto, anime tears streaming down his face.

"Hn, I'm not babysitting anyone." That's Sasuke for you. Blunt and straight forward as always.

"Oh yes are! You're babysitting and that's final. Sakura and I haven't spent time with each other for more than a month."

"Hn"

"Do you say anything other than your stupid cave man grunts?"said Ino in a more raised tone.

The two continued to argue. Well, mostly Ino yelling at him and Sasuke giving her glares hoping she'd shut her mouth. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura just stared at them. Not being bothered to do anything. Sakura sighed. How many times has she done that today?

"You want ramen, Naruto?" asked Sakura. She looked at Naruto and all she saw was the biggest smile spread across his face, his hands clasped together. She swore she almost saw birds chirping and a rainbow behind him like he was in heaven. From her perspective, she took that as a yes. 

She walked to the kitchen and prepared him instant ramen. She obviously knew that the amount of ramen she's going to serve him now won't even fill him up ¼ of the way. With that nine-tails inside of him, he's never satisfied. A couple minutes later she served him his ramen in a bowl. He dug in like he hasn't ate in days. She just smiled and him until she noticed a dish that was still unclean. She decided that she might as well clean it. Not even half a minute later, she was finished and turned around.

"You're done?" asked Sakura. She was amazed. Even though she actually shouldn't be. Knowing Naruto since she was a kid, she'd know that he has a big appetite.

"Yeah, I've been for a while."said Naruto like it was the most non-nonchalant thing ever. Sakura took his bowl and cleaned it in the sink. It was getting quiet. _Too_ quiet. And she didn't like it.

"You're not mad are you?"

"Mad? What for? If you're talking about the whole hanging out thing, it's okay, we'll hang out another time!" said Naruto cheerfully. He was always such a kindhearted guy, Sakura thought.

**"OOOO~ you like him!" **Of course, her inner just _had_ to pop out of no where.

_"No, I don't. I love him, but only as a brother, and you know that."_

**"Suuuure, whatever you say, **_**lair"**___

_"INNER, I don't like him. I don't like anyone as a matter of fact."_

**"Okay, you like Sasuke then"  
><strong>**  
>"<strong>_**NO,**__ I've gotten over him years ago, remember?"_

**"Nope, don't remember something that didn't happen." **She literally _felt_ that damn smirk of hers spread across her face. Telling herself to be more mature, she changed back the subject.__

_"Like I was saying, besides, someone else deserves Naruto and he deserves someone better than me."_

**"Oh-ho and who would that be?"**

_"That would be Hinata, sherlock. She's liked him for as long as I could remember and is always there for him. She's a sweetheart, and I'd be damned if he doesn't like her back. But I guess we wouldn't know, considering he's too oblivious to know what the hell is going on."_

**"Haha, he's the only one that doesn't know about her crush on him. It's kind of sad, really."**

Meanwhile, outside of Sakura's little lala-land, Naruto was trying to get her attention. She's been making odd faces for about a couple minutes. This wasn't her first time, Naruto thought.

"Sakura-chaaaan! Why aren't you answering me? Are you okay?" Naruto kept asking question after question.

"Huh? OH, sorry Naruto. Kind of spaced out" said Sakura chuckling nervously. Why does this always happen to her? Especially around people.

"So, Naruto. Anything new?" asked Sakura curiously.

"Not really. I've been getting a lot of missions lately. Not even good ones though, they're all too easy. That's pretty much it though besides from ramen." said Naruto with a bored expression on his face with his left hand on the table, supporting his head.

"Yeah, same. What about, you know, relationships and stuff?"

"YOU WANNA GO OUT WITH ME?" His eyes wider than ever.

"No, Naruto." raising an eyebrow at how quickly he yelled out that question. "I meant like other women and stuff like that. Have you ever found one that catches your eye? Even girls from this village. Like Hinata? I mean, just a suggestion."

"Nah, Hinata's too shy and quiet. But she's pretty cool, I guess"

_"Yosh! He said she's pretty cool!"_

**"He said I guess"**

_"Shut up, inner! At least we're getting somewhere!"_ Sakura's been trying to get those two together for the longest time. But, no luck whatsoever. They chatted away for about a half hour longer, talking about other news in other villages and how Tsunade should give them more challenging missions. Stuff like that.

"It's 12:10 Sakura. Shouldn't that lady be here by now?"

"Yeah, I guess she's running a little late. No worries"

Two minutes passed, when there was a knock on the door. was at the door with her 3 sons. The first boy was named Roman. He had spiky short red hair with golden eyes. He was 4 years old. The other two were twins that looked identical, so much that you couldn't even tell the difference. They were about a year and a half old. The one on the left was named Takeo and the one on the right was Takeshi. Just by the names, she felt they weren't calm and quiet babies. But what babies were quiet anyways?

"I'm so sorry for being late! The twins wouldn't stop crying and I couldn't get Roman to listen to me." apologized . The young women, probably in her late 20's, had short auburn hair with long bangs by the side.

"Oh, don't be sorry, it's not a problem at all"said Sakura. gave her a big blue and green bag. She told her that it was filled with things the babies will need like diapers, favorite toys, and baby food. She bid her goodbyes and told Sakura to be careful with them. Sakura didn't really know what she meant by that. Still, she said she will and closed the door. She turned around and saw Roman by Sasuke's side and the baby in his arms, the other in Naruto's. Maybe they're not so bad at this after all.

"Aw, well isn't that sweet!" said Ino. Sasuke just glared at her while Naruto was too busy on the couch making funny faces to the baby to make it laugh.

"Hn, whatever. Just get out."

"AH-HA! So that means you agree to babysitting them!" yelled Ino, pointing at his face. Sasuke just rolled his eyes. Meanwhile Sakura came back into the living room, putting her wallet in her back pocket. She knew that when she was with Ino, there had to be shopping involved.

"Okay, I guess we should get going pig." stated Sakura," Remember, both of you. Don't loose the babies, don't go in my room, when they're crying they're either hungry or you need to change their diapers, don't even think about leaving this house, and _try_ not to kill each other" pointing at the two idiots with a glare

"Okay, okay! We understand Sakura-chan. Now go have fun, it's all taken care of." said Naruto, literally pushing Sakura and Ino out of the house. What was up with him? He closed the door and turned to Sasuke. Smiling like a lunatic.

"What are you smiling about, dobe?"

"I'm a father!"

"You do know that this isn't real. We're just babysitting."

"Oh come on, teme! Lighten up. Besides, this is going to fun. I'll be the father, and you can be the mother." patting Sasuke on the back. Sasuke turned around, giving Naruto a glare that could kill. Oh, this was going to be fun.

**Haha, little SasuNaru at the end for the laughs:P**  
><strong>I apologize for it being short. I'll try to write more next chapter. And sorry for the lack of SasuSaku. I don't really want to rush it, but there will be more next chapter, don't worry:)<strong>

**Oh, I forgot to mention, there's also side pairings (NaruHina, ShikaIno, TenNeji) but like I said, the main one I will be focusing on will be SasuSaku. Yep, that's it for now, I guess. Hope you enjoy!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Okay, this is the 3****rd**** chapter of this story. It's a bit longer than the other ones. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Note: I forgot to mention it in the last chapter, but the twin names were named Takeo and Takeshi. Takeo meaning violent warrior and Takeshi also meaning fierce/violent warrior in Japanese. (Yep, I did my research!) It's a little clue to this chapter on how their wonderful "behavior" will be. ;P **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. Just this story.**

* * *

><p>"Do you really think we should have left those two alone? I'm still a little uneasy on this whole thing"said Sakura. They were currently walking down the main street of Konoha. Ino already planned their whole day out. First they would go out for lunch at this new restaurant Ino said was really amazing, then they would go "outfit" shopping to buy a new dress and shoes, afterward they would go to the most famous club in Konoha (that's what the outfits are for), and finally go home and do a movie night. She said that Naruto and Sasuke could join too with the kids included considering they would be there by morning. She was worried on that part, since she didn't exactly tell them that they would be babysitting until tomorrow. It would be like a little sleep over.<p>

"You seriously worry too much, Sakura. That's not good for your aura." stated Ino. Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked at her and just thought, _really, Ino? _The two girls were walking for a while now. Finally Ino abruptly stopped in front of a some what large building. It looked brand new. The structure had several tables and seats just outside of the restaurant for people who want a little fresh air and sun light. Though today there wasn't much people. Almost all of them were inside where it was cooler and more comfortable.

"Oh, this is the one I was telling you about!" cheered Ino, pointing at the restaurant in front of them. " See, isn't it amazing?" Sakura had to admit, it did look attractive to the eye and would automatically get anyone's attention while walking by it, villager or outsider.

"Hm, not bad Ino pig." Both walked in the fancy doors that were made of glass with a carpet on the floor to lead the way in. The windows had shades that covered them. Most likely so the heat from the sun rays to not get in the restaurant and make it humid. Lucky for them the restaurant had air conditioning.

Sakura looked around, it actually was really amazing. Sakura took out her wallet from her pocket and thought how empty it would be after this lunch. This restaurant looked overly expensive, she probably couldn't even afford a glass of water, let alone a whole meal.

They sat down at a table they found at the far left corner of the restaurant where there was less people. The seats were a nice shade of red and had an incredible wooden design.

"I have to say Ino, this is pretty cool" said Sakura, still letting her eyes roam around, looking at other details in the place. "Though, I honestly don't think I'll be able to afford anything..." looking away in embarrassment.

"Mhm, told you. And nah, don't worry, I got it all covered!" Sakura looked at her like she belonged in a mental institution. What did she mean by that? Was she actually going to pay her's _and_ Sakura's meal?

"And no. If you think I'm going to pay for both our meals, you're crazy. I got our first meal for free." said Ino grinning like she just read her mind.

"Free? How the hell did you manage that?"

"Let's just say that Ino Yamanaka is the best when it comes to seducing men."

"Even enough to get our meals for free?"

"Yup!" Ino chirped. Sakura just rolled her eyes. It would be Ino to seduce men for a simple meal. But she was still grateful, if not, she would be kissing all her money goodbye. While they chatted away, a girl in her late teens approached their table. Her eyes were a dark hazel with dirty blonde hair in a high messy bun. Her skin was a creamy beige, that looked soft and smooth. She looked fairly nice and naturally beautiful.

"Hello, my name is Katsumi,what would you two young ladies be having today?" asked the young girl, handing out the menus for Sakura and Ino to order. None of the food in the menu was familiar to Sakura. They were all these fancy foods she's never even heard of. Not knowing what she was even reading, she just picked whatever sounded fancy and get it over with.

"Umm, I think I'll be having the Chirashizushi and just a plain glass of water" said Sakura, unsure of what she was saying.

"And I'll be having the oshizushi, nigirizushi, 4 dangos, makizushi, and the onigiri with a glass of water too, please" said Ino, handing over both their menus back to the girl. The girl only looked at her with shock, how could she have ordered that much, was she that rich? "Oh, and by the way, I'm Ino Yamanaka, I'm supposed to have a free meal with my friend included. Daichi had said he'll handle the money." The girl snapped back in reality, and smiled at Ino.

"Oh, yes! You're the girl he was talking about the other day. The meal is free for you Mrs. Yamanaka-san, it will be ready in about a half hour." Yup, Ino felt like royalty about now. The girl walked away, bowing her head, the orders already written down on her notepad.

"Wow Ino. You're just unbelievable."

"Sakura we've been best friends since like 7 years old, I thought you already knew that" smirked Ino. While they waited for their food, Ino unexpectedly started talking about relationships. It's not really strange for Ino to be talking about those kind of things, along with shopping. But it was about a particular person this time.

" And he just left! He always walks me home to make sure I'm safe. What is up with him lately?"

"Uh, Since when do you care if Shikamaru walks you home or not, Pig? Unless you cared and you know, _like him" _said Sakura, wiggling her eyebrows. Ino turned a billion shades of red.

"W-what? I don't l-like him. Shut up!" Sakura just smirked.

"Yeah, okay, Pig. Whatever you say. Though, I just wanna know, why do you all of a sudden like him? You never liked him before?"

"It's kind of complicated, actually. I guess now since he's stopped noticing me and ignores me half the time, I've been wanting the attention he used to give me. I asked him yesterday if anything was wrong and he said nothing was wrong and that he was fine."

"AH-HA! You just admitted you like him!"

"YOU LITTLE-"

"Here is your food, -san." said the girl from earlier before that took the orders. Ino turned to her right and saw that their food had just came. She sat back down on her seat.

"Oh, thank you very much." said Ino politely. Then once again, walked away, leaving Sakura and Ino to eat their food.

"Oh my god this looks so good!" Sakura's mouth was just watering insider. Not only did it look good, but the smell was just amazing. They both broke their chop sticks into half and started eating everything they can lay their hands on.

"You know, Shikamaru should take you to these kind of restaurants, Pig."

"That idiot won't take me anywhere. The only time we ever go out is when Choji's hungry and then we both have to pay for it. For a genius he's the most oblivious guy I've ever met, next to Naruto of course."

"Well ask him out for once, it doesn't always have to be the guy asking the girl. It's not like he's going to say no."

"I _did_ask him the other day. And he said he was busy. I actually start to like him out of no where for the first time since we met, and he ironically ignores me, like he's reading my mind. I'm the only damn person that is allowed to read minds, not him" pouted Ino, slouching in her seat. She honestly didn't know what was wrong with her. She never liked him before, so why now? Stupid hormones.

Sakura sat in silence, taking in what her best friend said. She was right, this is too suspicious. Shikamaru was never like this. Maybe he found another girl and he's been sneaking out to see her, or maybe even likes Ino back and doesn't know how to deal with it?

"I have a couple ideas of why he might be ignoring you, but I don't really want to make assumptions" said Sakura, shrugging, " Why not ask him why he's ignoring you? He should at least tell you that"

"There's a high chance of him not telling me again, but I don't give a rat's ass, he's going to tell me one way or another." said Ino determined. The two talked for about a half hour longer, finishing almost everything that they ordered. Both of them thought to leave a good tip, after all, their food was already for free so it would be embarrassing not to.

Walking out of the restaurant, Sakura stretched her body, stiff from sitting so long. The sun was still in the sky, so it was probably about 3 by now. Next on the to-do-list-with-Ino was go shopping for the club tonight. Now, you'd think Sakura's a girly-girl just because she has pink hair and is best friends with Ino Yamanaka. She was never a fan of shopping from the start, even though she'd never admit it, Ino actually some what rubbed off on her over the years. Shopping became at least a little more tolerable, but she still hates it with a passion. Ino always nags at her for having no fashion sense and that she needs a new wardrobe. Sakura never thought what the big deal was, clothes are clothes. She doesn't need 10 outfits for everyday of the week unlike her best friend.

"What kind of dress do you think would look good on me? Since it's a club, I was actually thinking of wearing a tight black strapless dress. Though it's out of style now a days, everyone wears it. Plus, I want to be spontaneous, wearing that would be really predictable. So I was thinking something maybe like purple because it matches my eyes and hair. OH! And sparkles, lots and lots of sparkles. It can be long too, but not too long, because then that's not really a dress fit for a club. But I also have to see what make up goes with it too and if I look good in it. But then again, everything looks good on me. WAIT! What about-"

"INO!" yelled Sakura. The blonde literally said a paragraph in under 30 seconds. She didn't even comprehend what she said. All she heard were the words "sparkle" "dress" and "club". Sakura sighed, rubbing her temples. Ino was always just a little to excited for these kind of things.

"Heh, sorry forehead" said Ino scratching her head, giving Sakura an apologetic look. People were staring again, _shocker_.

"My god, pig. Whatever you were babbling about, it'll wait until we actually get to the store or whatever were supposed to go to" said Sakura. Ino led the way, considering Sakura didn't even know Konoha had a store for dresses. It was also pretty obvious since she said "the store or whatever". A girl does not simply say a store or whatever. Even though the two have been friends for the longest time, Ino still had a lot of work to do on her.

When they finally reached their destination, Sakura was, what was the word, confused? Who knew Konoha had a store for dresses, _in an alley._

"Ino, are you sure about this..." asked Sakura with a puzzled look. "Don't get me wrong or anything but, from where this store is located, I'm positive it's not going to have the best clothing. Unless you're getting it from a drug dealer."

"Don't be stupid Sakura." said Ino. "Why would I buy a dress from a drug dealer? They're called drug dealers for a reason. I'm pretty sure they don't have random dresses for no reason. Have some common sense forehead." Ino walked forward, deeper into the alley, making it darker and harder to see. Unaware of Sakura, still shooting glares in the back of her head.

Sakura noticed something to the right, there was a wooden door. On it was in neatly carved handwriting that said "Ame's Dress Store". Ino opened the large door and stepped in, Sakura following right behind.

Inside was very large and looked like any normal store you'd find in the streets, with a decent amount of costumers. How the hell does this end up in an alley? And who even finds out about this store? You don't just all of a sudden think one day, 'Oh, look at this dark and scary alleyway that has a high chance of getting my shit beaten up by a gang. I think I might walk right in because I have this stupid idea that there's a store in there with good deals and prices.' That just doesn't happen, unless you're stupid.

The two best friends walked to the clothing, starting their little scavenger hunt for a good dress to wear tonight. Sakura probably thought there was about over 1,000 dresses. Even though it might look small from the outside, inside was like a mall.

"Ugh! They have no dresses that are my size here!" complained Ino stomping her foot on the ground.

"How would you know? We've only been here for 30 seconds, pig"

"I'm an expert at this forehead, don't doubt me!" said Ino, "Come on, let's go on the second floor to see if they have anything better!" Ino could have sworn she saw Sakura's eyes pop out.

"Second floor? There's more?" asked Sakura astounded.

"Hell yeah there's more!" said the blonde, grabbing her best friend's hand and dragging her up a flight of stairs. When they got on the second floor, Sakura just made a low and quiet whistle. This place was was huge.

"OOO~ look at that one! It's so pretty!" yelled Ino, pointing to who knows where. Sakura walked in a different direction, letting Ino find her own dress while she looked for her's.

Half of the dresses weren't even Sakura's style. They were all either strapless or short enough to call it underwear. Sakura had pride and dignity, no way was she going to go out to a club half naked.

After about 20 minutes of constant searching, which felt like forever, she finally found a decent dress she liked. It was a short light pink spaghetti strap dress that tied in back of it a with a neckline and a layered skirt that came down up to about mid-thigh. **(Note: I'm not good at explaining these kind of things, so if you want a good image of how it looks like, go to my profile and it will say it on there)**

She took it off the rack to examine it better, and saw the price tag. It actually wasn't that expensive. If she bought it, Sakura would still have enough money left to buy extra things if needed. It looked amazing on the hanger, but now what about on her? Walking back to Ino so she can come with her to the dressing room to see if the dress fits her good or not, she saw her best friend with at lest 11 dresses piled up in her hands.

"Pig, can you come with me to the dressing rooms to see if this dress fits me?" asked Sakura, looking at the dresses in Ino's hands the whole time, trying to give her subtle hints that she's carrying way more than needed.

Ino looked at Sakura's way and saw the dress in her hands. She thought it was beautiful, however, needed a little more sparkle to it. Ino nodded, leading the way to the dressing rooms. Both walking into separate dressing rooms to try on their dresses. Sakura took off her clothes, excluding her bra and underwear, and put on the dress. She zipped up the zipper in the back of the dress and walked to the mirror. The dress lined her curves beautifully and didn't show that much of her upper legs. The only part that bothered her was the chest area. That part on the dress was too small for her, which showed a little more cleavage than she wanted it to.

Sakura looked in the mirror for a little longer, who cares if it showed a little more cleavage than necessary? It's not like it made her look like a slut or anything? She's never even kissed a guy, let alone sleep with one. Sasuke was the closest thing she would ever call a crush. No other guy caught her eye, except for him. So she never liked anyone else, therefore never having her first kiss. But it's not like other guys would stop from trying right? Other guys would do anything to get in her pants, yet other guys _were_actually very sweet and liked her not only for her looks, but her as a whole. Too bad for them, Sakura didn't like any of them the least bit.

**"Damn, we look hot as hell! Who knew you had a good taste in clothing?"**

_"Oh god, kill me now..."_

**"Uh, RUDE! I complement you and I don't even get a thank you?" **said Inner Sakura, scoffing.

"_Sorry Inner, thank you so much because you are the most amazing and nicest person I've ever met. I apologize for what I have said. I hope you can forgive me."_

"**Yeah yeah, nice to see you too sarcastic sally. Now get out of the damn dressing room and make your stupid little friend shut her pie hole. She's pissing me off!"**

_"What are you talking ab-"_

"Sakuraaa! What the hell are you doing in there? I already tried on all my dresses and you only had one. Are you stuck in it?" asked Ino multiple times, trying to hide a chuckle. So that's what inner was talking about.

"HELL NO I'M NOT! You trying to say I'm fat, _PIG?" _yelled Sakura bursting through he door, with a glare and a fist ready to punch.

"Haha, come down forehead I was kidding." Ino looked at Sakura, examining her dress. "Whoa, forehead, not bad. Especially your "chest" area. Who knew you could get wild" said Ino elbowing Sakura in the shouldering, winking.

"I-I'm n-not! It j-just doesn't f-fit!" protested Sakura, flailing her hands in front of her, slightly blushing.

"Yeah alright,whatever you say forehead." Damn it, why does no one ever believe her! "Now what about me? Looks good? Cause it better, it took me forever to pick it, while you were daydreaming in your little lala-land." said Ino, checking herself out in the mirror.

The dress was a tight sparkly purple dress without straps. It also lined her curves like Sakura as well. Though, unlike Sakura, her cleavage wasn't showing as much. Which Ino said was the only thing that she didn't like about the dress. How ironic.

"Yup, guys will be all over you, pig"

"Hell yes!" said Ino, giving Sakura a high five.

The two walked back in and got themselves dressed in their normal clothing, their dresses in their hands. Ino, of course, again led the way. But this time, she wasn't going in the direction of the stairs.

"Pig, the stairs are that way." said Sakura pointing in the other direction.

"Oh, so you want to go to the club tonight barefoot?" asked Ino, not giving Sakura a chance to respond. "I thought not, now come on. We're going to buy brand new heals to go with our dresses." Once again, Ino grabbed her best friend's hand, and ran away to their next adventure. The shoe section. The store was obviously about dresses, but you can't have a beautiful dress without shoes to go along with it, can you?

"AH-HA! Found them. Just were I put them the last time I was here" said Ino, taking out a pair of black pumps that she hid behind one of the shelves from last time.

"You hid them just so no one else would buy them?" ask Sakura with a questioning look on her face.

"That's like the number one rule of shopping, forehead. I swear it's like you're living under a rock sometimes" said Ino, getting up from her position. "Now that we got this over with, we have to look for your heels"

"There is no way in hell that I'm putting these two feet in heels" objected Sakura. She was never really a fan of heels or any of that sort of stuff. If it was for going out to clubs and places like that, she would much rather wear flats or even go barefoot. Just not heels. But her thick headed friend won't take no for an answer.

"Fine, I'll give you a choice. Stilettos, pumps, wedges, or platform?"

"Whoa whoa whoa. What are you talking about?" asked Sakura. Ino just face palmed. What kind of girl doesn't know her shoes?

"Those are the kind of heels, dumbass!" said Ino. Sakura was actually amazed. There was different kinds of heels, and they all had different names? Wow, you learn something new everyday.

She just signed. "You know what, here. If I remember correctly, we have the same shoe size. So these look good and will fit you perfectly." Sakura grabbed the box and opened it. In side were black pumps with a little bow on the top where the toes are supposed to be. There was also a small opening on the front which made them look a little better, Sakura thought. Not even bothering to try them on, she closed the box, and went back to the direction of the stairs.

Finally done with their shopping, the two best friends walked downstairs to the first floor and waited in line to pay for their items. Ino had some what money left while poor Sakura was left with an empty wallet. The two walked out, now walking down the alley they went through before. Next stop: Ino's house to put on their outfits and get their hair done. And off to the club they go.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Meanwhile at Sakura's house-<em>**

* * *

><p>"NO ROMAN! DON'T TOUCH THE VASE IT'LL BR-" yelled Naruto. Too bad the vase already broke. Naruto winced. Sakura was going to have a fit. The whole house was a mess. Diapers everywhere, broken vases and what not, crying babies and upside down couches. Roman was jumping on the couch while the twins were crawlingrunning around everywhere while Naruto was trying to catch them. All hell broke loose after 10 minutes of their babysitting.

"Idiot, clean that up. The children can get hurt from the shards" said Sasuke. It may seem that Naruto is the the one who's having trouble with the kids. But Sasuke's having twice the trouble. Looking after the kids, _and_Naruto since the idiot can't take care of himself.

'What kind of father is he anyway?' realizing what he had just said to himself, he mentally face palmed. '...Wait. There's no way I'm getting caught him in his ridicules games.'

"I'm trying, teme! Stop yelling at me!" yelled Naruto back, putting each and every glass shard in his palm. While Naruto was doing that, the twins were literally clinging onto Sasuke. Takeo was on top of his head trying to rip out his hair, well at least that's what Sasuke was thinking. And Takeshi was trying to get into Sasuke's arms, but failing and almost pulling down his pants. Giving in, he grabbed Takeshi and put him in his arms. Naruto turned around and saw the baby in his arms.

"Aw, ya see. He's not so bad, now is he?" Sasuke was about to retort until a loud cry interuppted him. The baby started crying out of no where and it was already getting on his nerves. Naruto suddenly remembered what Sakura said before she left. When the baby cries, it's either because it's hungry or it needs it's diaper changed.

"Let me smell the baby's butt!" said Naruto getting up. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at him. He was new to this, so he had no idea why Naruto would want to smell its ass. Nevertheless, he held out the baby, making it face him. Naruto sniffed it, but it didn't smell like anything.

"Hm, that's weird. Well, change the diaper anyway. It's kind of sagging off." suggested Naruto, walking to the trash can to throw out the pieces of glass. Deciding to take Naruto's advice for once, he went to open the bag on the kitchen counter to look for some diapers. When he found the diapers, he placed the baby on the counter to change him. The dobe was right, the diaper was soaked with 'liquid' but no 'solids' that would make it smell.

Sasuke took the old diaper and put it in the garbage. He went back to put the new diaper on when the baby suddenly peed all over his face and shirt. He tried to cover himself with his hands so it wouldn't get in his mouth. The baby's pee finally stopped, making Sasuke put his hands down, only giving it a glare since he was only a baby and he couldn't do anything to hurt him.

While Sasuke was soaking wet from pee, Naruto was on the couch, clutching his stomach from laughing so much. Roman and Takeo were laughing as well, pointing at him.

"HAHAHA, oh-oh my god, Sasuke. HAHAHA, he-he just peed on you! Oh god!" said Naruto trying to speak through his laughing. By now, Naruto was rolling on the ground, still laughing, with tears now coming out of his eyes. Sasuke was on the verge of just strangling everything and everyone in the house. He didn't even know why he agreed to babysitting these demons. The baby was just clapping and laughing at Sasuke like it was some joke. Too bad Sasuke didn't think this was a joke.

"Naruto. Take care of the baby. I'm going to go change." said Sasuke through clenched teeth. Naruto quickly got up and ran to the kitchen to take care of the baby. He knew that when Sasuke said his name instead of calling him 'dobe' or 'idiot', he was either extremely pissed or wanted to let him know that he was being serious.

Sasuke on the other hand was in the bathroom. Naruto and him often came to Sakura's house so they kept extra clothes in a separate basket they had. He always thought it was pointless in having them, but now since the little incident, he has never been more grateful. He took off his shirt and pants too since it seeped down to there too and threw them in the laundry basket. He washed his face and a little part of his hair in the front. He took out a pair of white capri pants with a tight t-shirt that was black in the middle and blue long sleeves. He rolled up his sleeves and walked out of the bathroom to go and help Naruto.

"Damn it, Roman! Stop jumping on the couch! Put on the TV or something and watch!" said Naruto. He turned around to take care of the twins. Takeshi was on the kitchen floor crawling around, while Takeo was crying his eyes out trying to open the bag. Naruto already smelled his diaper, but his was fine. Maybe he was hungry?

He opened the bag, rummaging through the stuff to find any baby food. He found a small little container containing some mashed substance. Taking a guess that it was baby food, he opened the container and took a spoon from one of the drawers in the kitchen.

"Here comes the choo-choo train!" said Naruto in a baby voice. After a while he tried different variations of getting the baby to eat the food. "Vroooom, Here comes the plaaane! OHH! Takeo the monster ate the little peoples! NOO! Another plane is coming! He's gonna eat it, HE'S GONNA EAT IT! PHEWW! It exploded!" While Naruto was talking in a weird voice, the baby was laughing and clapping it's hands the whole time, completely entertained by Naruto's antics.

On the other hand, Sasuke was leaning against the wall, staring at Naruto wondering if he was okay or not. He was a little, _too_into it. Once again, the baby started crying again.

"What could it possibly be now? His diaper is clean and I just finished feeding him. You have any clue, teme?"

"Hn, why are you asking me? I can't read minds"

"Thanks captain obvious. You could at least _think_of why he's crying again." Roman walked up to Naruto, who was being strangely quiet for the past couple of minutes, and poked him in the arm to get his attention.

"You need to pat him on the back so he can burp. He always cries after eating" said Roman. Finally, the kid was useful for something, thought Naruto. He patted the baby on the back a couple of times and it stopped crying. The 4 year old was right, it was just a simple burp.

"Heh, thanks Roman." Maybe thanking him was a little too early. The baby barfed all over Naruto's shirt, stinking up the whole area around him. Naruto looked down on his shirt, his face full of disgust.

"Huh- EWWWW! EH-HEH-EWWW! GET IT OFF, GET IT OOOFF!" screamed Naruto, putting down the baby on the floor, and running towards the bathroom. Even though Sasuke wouldn't admit it, he was more entertained than he should have been. He wanted to smile, but he's Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha doesn't smile. So instead he smirked, and continued to lean on the wall, still keeping an eye on the children. Karma's a bitch, ain't it?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I lied. There's no SasuSaku in this. But I swear though, next chapter! I was going to put it <strong>**in this chapter but that would make it longer which means you guys would have to wait like 2 more days. **

**Soooo, what do you guys think? This was such a pain in the butt while writing this because I promised you guys that the chapters will be longer from now on. I was too lazy, so that's why it took me longer than usual. Plus, I did research with the dresses and shoes and all that. (No, I did not know there was different kinds of heels, I just thought they were all called heels.) ANYWAY, I'm talking about unimportant things again.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews again! I really appreciate it, trust me, I really do. I never thought I would get that many reviews, let alone for only 2 chapters. I'll update again in a few days, for now, I hope you enjoy this. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is chapter 4 of this story, I really hope you enjoy it. And like I promised, a little SasuSaku in this one.**

**By the way, thank you for all the reviews I received! I read each and every one of them. Also thank you for the advice/criticism. I would really like a little more of it so you guys can tell me what the story is lacking. I'll take it to heart to try my best to fix it and make it better.:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of these characters. Just this story.**

* * *

><p>It was already about 7 and the sun was starting to set. Ino had suggested that they'd go to her house instead of Sakura's. It would be a horrible idea to go there with the boys in the house with the kids. Naruto and Sasuke would run out the minute she walked through the door or the kids would bother them while trying to get ready for the club.<p>

"Forehead, which do you think looks better on me. The black or the purple?"asked the blonde. Ino was currently putting on make up, her dress already on and her hair in her usual high pony tail.

"I like them both, actually. How about putting them both on?"

"Oh yeah you're right. I'll just put black eye shadow in the right and purple on the left. Then I'll defiantly not look like a clown that just broke loose from the circus."answered Ino sarcastically with her hands on her hips.

"That's not what I meant, pig. What I meant to say was to out line it on the top with black and then put on the purple." said Sakura. **(Note: I'm not good with make up or what not. So if this makes no sense, I apologize.)**

"Hm, not a bad idea forehead!" suddenly Ino brightened up and was even more ecstatic for tonight. Sakura just shook her head, with a small grin on her face. The girl sure had her blonde moments. While Ino was trying to put her make up on with eye shadow, eyeliner, and lip gloss. Sakura on the other hand was just laying down on the bed with her hands folded on her stomach. She never liked make up. She once tried it on against her own will because of yours truly, Ino Yamanaka. She was surprised to say though, that the girl hadn't said anything about it yet. However, it was just a matter of time.

"Sakura. Why aren't you wearing any make up." asked Ino turning around with venom in her voice. Yup, right on queue.

"You should already know the answer, Ino. I'm not wearing make up. I don't like it and never will." said Sakura in a stern voice. Sakura was a lot scarier than Ino when mad. Ino already knowing she doesn't stand a chance in this argument, an idea clicked in her head.

"Alright fine. You win. Just this once forehead." said Ino pointing her finger at her best friend. She once again turned back into her happy, joyous mood.

Sakura stood up from the bed, a thousand thoughts a second crossing her mind. Did Ino Yamanaka just, give up, in a fight, with Sakura? Sakura being smarter than that, she knew she had something planned.

"Okay, I'm done with my make up. Now just let me fix your hair. This one strand is bothering me" said Ino, ushering Sakura with her hand. Sakura just raised an eyebrow, though still obliged. She got up and walked toward Ino and stood in front of the mirror. Ino pretended to fix her straightened hair. When Sakura let her guard down, she stepped back a few feet and sat down so she wouldn't fall afterward.

"Shintenshin no Justu!" Ino's back was slouched, not falling from her position. While in Sakura's mind was Ino, controlling her. All of this trouble and justus just for makeup.

Ino wasn't stupid though. She had to do this quick or else Sakura would take over again. Her best friend was the only one who could actually break way of the jutsu, other than Naruto because of his bijuu. She never understood why though. Sakura's inner will forever remain a mystery.

Ino already put on eyeliner and a bit of light pink eye shadow to go with the dress. Ino had exactly 5 seconds to finish up on Sakura.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"INO YAMANAKA!" screamed Sakura in rage. Ino couldn't possibly do anything now, she honestly didn't think she would come this far, therefore not being bothered to make a plan. Now next on her to-do-list was give her the puppy eyes and hope for the best.

"Heh, sorry Sakura. I just really wanted to help you. I know you're already beautiful inside and out, but a little make up wouldn't hurt, right? I just wanted you to know that I care about you and I'd do anything for my best friend" explained Ino with the most sugar coated speech ever. She had her puppy eyes that looked almost like she was about to cry and did that little finger thing Hinata always does when nervous. She just wanted to get out of the house already, or else they would be late. Not like they actually could be late, they just have to be at home by 10 because a certain someone, Sakura, didn't want to stay long and get too drunk.

"You're an idiot if you honestly think I'm going to believe that little speech of yours."

"So you forgive me?"

"Absolutely not. Put I'll forget this every happened. For now. "said Sakura, opening the door and walking downstairs with her already put on black heels. Ino raised an eyebrow, suspicious of the emphasis she put on the two last words. Nevertheless, she walked out too, smiling, thinking about how much fun they're going to have tonight.

* * *

><p><em>-In Sakura's House with the Boys-<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto plopped down on the couch next to Sasuke who had Roman in his arms, knocked out from all the energy he had used up from running around the house like a crazed lunatic. The twins were already put to sleep a couple hours ago on the living room floor. The coffee table was set aside somewhere else with several blankets and pillows on the floor so it'd be more comfortable for them to sleep. Naruto, as always, was going to put them on the bed in the guest room without thinking thoroughly. Sasuke then, as usual, yelled at him saying they could easily fall off the bed and there was no crib, so the only choice was the floor.<p>

"Man, who knew these little kids could be such a hand full. I just wish Sakura-chan would come home already, " whispered Naruto, pouting, trying not to wake any of them up.

"Hn, it's only 7:28. They probably wont be back for a couple more hours." Naruto groaned. He loves Sakura and would do anything for her, but this was just a pain in the ass.

"What are you groaning about, dobe? You're the one who was so happy about taking care of the kids. Stop complaining" whispered Sasuke in a more harsh tone.

"Yeah I know that, teme. I just thought it would be more fun. Besides, you should be the last one to talk. You also agreed to this. Hell knows why."whispered Naruto, crossing his arms. Finally realizing what he just said, he turned to Sasuke. "Why _did _you agree to this?"

"What do you think? You forced me into it, like every other situation." Naruto was about to shut his mouth since every argument led to Sasuke being the one right, but this time, Naruto had the upper hand.

"...No you didn't. I specifically remember that you told Sakura-chan and Ino to 'get out'. So you volunteered. What's the deal, teme?" asked Naruto in a hushed yet amused tone.

"Hn, nothing's the deal. I knew you would drag me along somehow. So I had no other choice."

"Mhm, that's exactly what is it. Or maybe it's because of Sakura-chan?"

"No. I didn't do it because I like her, dobe." whispered Sasuke through his teeth.

"Uh.. I meant that you're finally being nice to her and that you're not as cold hearted as you seem. I didn't say anything about liking her..." silence fell upon them. Naruto being Naruto, he broke the silence.

"You're weird, teme."said Naruto, getting up to get some ramen. Sasuke was thinking how dense Naruto was since the day he met him. What he doesn't know is that he may be dense, but the only person that knows Sasuke better than himself was Naruto, and he could easily read him like a book.

'_Heh, sucker. He doesn't even know what I'm planning. He thinks I'm an idiot. The only idiot here is you, teme, only you.' _Naruto kept on rambling on and on and rubbing his hands together with a devious look on his face. Sasuke was staring at an oblivious Naruto through the living room, shaking his head, thinking how he could be best friends with such an idiot.

* * *

><p>-<em>Back with Sakura and Ino-<em>

* * *

><p>The two best friends were currently standing in line for the club. Sakura and Ino were already stunning with their dress, hair, and make up. So they didn't need to worry about getting in the club or not. It would be a definite yes.<p>

"Can't this line go any faster! I just want to get in already. With this outfit, all the guys will want me" said Ino, flipping her hair.

"Settle down, Princess. We all know you're gorgeous. No need to be conceited about it. Remember, try not to get laid or drink too much." said Sakura in a stern voice.

"And who put you in charge?"

"I'm about 6 months older than you Ino. So therefore makes me more mature than you and you have to listen to me."

"Yeah yeah, whatever mom. At least promise me you'll find a man in there. It's about time you got one."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sakura, you're 22. You need a man by now at this age. In a few years you should be married and have children and all that" Sakura just stood there silent. She didn't want to fight over this again with her best friend. So she pretended to agree with her. She didn't need a man by her side. Why couldn't she be a normal heroine that can handle herself and be on her own. Sakura was fully capable of taking care of herself. She didn't need no prince charming like in those fairy tales, saving the princess because she's weak and has to rely on someone else.

About a good 10 minutes of waiting in line, they finally reach the front. The man in the suit examined the two girls in front of him. He gave a simple nod and grasped the velvet rope, taking it off the little hook so they could pass through. They slipped through the door and saw a little corridor leading through another fancy door. Ino opened the door with loud music that could be heard from where they were standing.

The music was immensely loud with loads of people all crowded together. Half of them were drunk and majority of them were on the dance floor. Only a few were actually sitting by the bar, drinking and having a decent conversation with a person.

"Hurry up forehead! Stop spacing out, I wanna dance!" yelled Ino through the boisterous music. She quickly walked to Ino who was by the dance floor. Ino danced like there was no tomorrow. Sakura, however, couldn't have been more awkward and uncomfortable. She couldn't live cooped up her whole life. Everything did have its limits, but just for this occasion she'll let herself live free for once, she thought.

Half an hour later, Sakura was already getting the hang of it. She was dancing how ever she felt like, while Ino was grinding up on guys and vise versa. Sakura was actually enjoying herself, apart from the times multiple guys wanted to get into her pants. Other than that, it wasn't all that bad.

While Sakura was still dancing on the dance floor, Ino was by the bar tender, drinking sake. It was probably her 3rd drink already. Though she handled alcohol pretty good for such a tender body.

Thinking she's had enough for one now, Sakura went to one of the tall chairs to take a break. She was probably going to have a sip or two of sake, she wasn't too big on the drinking like her best friend.

She sat down on the chair, asking the man for a small drink of sake. While she waited she saw a man already by her side sitting down, obviously very intoxicated. He wasn't that bad looking though. He had dark brownish hair, well toned body, and a small scar over his cheek. He was most likely a ninja.

Sakura's drink had already arrived a few minutes ago, she kindly paid the nice man. Looking to her side every so often, she would notice he would get closer and closer.

"Hey babe, wanna come with me to the balcony? With me?" asked the man, struggling to talk properly. No one was fully paying attention to her or the man, so if this was to go wrong, it would end even worse.

Sakura just ignored the man, hoping he'd go away or stop. He wasn't wearing a head band or uniform, so she couldn't tell if he was a ninja or not. Not wanting to risk it and getting in trouble for hurting a civilian, she waited it out. If he showed any sign of abnormal skill and strength, then she wouldn't hesitate to hurt him.

He got closer one more time, grabbing her arm and pulling her harshly. Sakura yelled at him to stop and to let her go. He, however, just ignored her and turned around once threatening her to shut her mouth or he'll kill her. He was a lot more violent than he seemed. They were upstairs already, majority of the rooms already 'occupied'. He couldn't find a room available, disturbing everyone and their business. He finally found a room at the end of the hallway, he opened the door, and threw Sakura on the ground. He slammed the door behind him and looked back at Sakura, with a smirk on his face.

Sakura quickly got up, and backed away a few feet. The man took each step, getting closer and closer to her. He obviously was a little too turned on and needed sexual interaction in some way because of the overdose in alcohol. He walked towards her, still struggling to keep his balance, and grabbed her arms and tried to plant a kiss on her. The only thing Sakura could do was move her head to the side and some how get through this. The man deciding he had enough, he slammed her against the wall.

He started to undress her and bite down on her neck. No way, was she going to get raped by some random stranger she just met in a club.

"**Come on, outer! Beat the crap out of his ass! There's no way in hell that we're going to loose our virginity to this guy. He looks like a decomposed rat you'd find in a sewer." **said Sakura's inner, cheering her on.

_"I can't. His grip is too strong for me, and I can't use force or else I'll hurt him and I don't even know if he's a ninja or not"_

**"For the love of god, who cares! Do you want to be rapped or face Tsunade's wrath for hurting an innocent man? Just let me out, and leave the rest to me. I'll kick his ass."**

_"Neither for the first one and no for the second. I'd be damned if you think I'm going to let you out. Remember what happened last time? I'll handle this myself." _Sakura shut off her inner. Her mind came back to reality and saw he already took off her dress on the top, still leaving it on the bottom covering her thighs. He was currently trying to take off her pink lace bra. That was it.

Sakura stopped on his foot with her heel, and kneed him in his manhood. He screamed in agonizing pain and crouched down holding his private area like his life depended on it. Sakura took this as an advantage and fixed her self up. She took her upper part of her dress and put it to its rightful place. Only a couple feet and she would have been free. Until two kunai flew in her direction, cutting her by the thigh and the other one scratching her by the cheek.

This man's one action told Sakura two things. One, being that it was safe to assume he was a ninja. Two, being that it was also safe to kick his ass so far he'd land into the next village.

The man lunged toward her, his hands ready to pound at her. He punched her in the jaw, knocking her down to the floor. She could feel her jaw already burning. It would most certainly leave a dark bruise later on. Sakura quickly jumped up and grabbed both his arms, and twisted them. You could hear his limbs and bones twisting and rubbing against each other. By now, his arms would be numb, not even feeling an ounce of pain. She let go and grabbed the man's shirt, kneeing him once again in the stomach. Just enough to bruise his ribs, not break them. Finally, thinking he had enough for one night. Sakura gathered absolutely no chakra since she didn't bother with such a nuisance. And punched him square in the jaw, easily breaking it and unhinging it from his skull.

The man was knocked out on the floor. There was no blood, all of the damage and bleeding was internal. Sakura knelt down, checking his pulse. He was defiantly strong, so he would hold up for the night, no need to exhaust her healing chakra on him. She could feel her getting closer to the soft side. Sakura was never really a softy in these situations. Even though she was a medic, she always thought that certain people deserved a pounding and would stick around to torture them a little longer.

The pinkette looked down and saw the wound from before. The kunai slashed her thigh and left a considerably deep wound with blood already dripping down to her ankle. The cut on her cheek was only a flesh wound and as for her jaw, it was still burning, not broken however.

She sharply turned with her heel, opening the door and going back downstairs to get Ino. Their little club partying was unfortunately going to end early.

She painfully got downstairs. The cut on her thigh was like sharp needles gnawing at her flesh. There was a high chance of it being poison. She was familiar with it, using it herself in the past. It barely needed treating, all it did was burn. She could just use her healing ability and heal it in a quick minute. But she was a afraid that Ino would be passed out too and that she'd have to carry her and more enemies would appear. Fighting enemies with low chakra was not an option.

After searching for Ino about 5 minutes, she found her making out with a man, and a drink in her hand. That was probably her 10th one by now. She speed walked to Ino and grabbed her, pulling her away from him.

"Hey! What are you doing? We were busy here, bitch!" Sakura only ignored him. She continued walking, with Ino slumped on her shoulder, drooling all over her, and saying the strangest things. You could easily see that Sakura was not in the mood as of now and Ino was not helping her with her intoxicated self. Searching her weak point, Sakura put pressure down on her neck, and knocked her out. Now it would be easier to carry her and walk home.

* * *

><p><em>-Back at Sakura's House-<em>

* * *

><p>It was 10:30 at night and everyone was asleep. Except for Sasuke. He was wide awake, flipping through the channels. He never found anything that interests him what so ever in the television. Actually, he never found anything that interested him in the slightest. Either everything annoyed him, or it just wasn't his thing.<p>

Turning off the television, he got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen to grab a bite. He hadn't put a single amount of food in his mouth today since breakfast. He opened the fridge and it was empty. Only a few items here and there, but no actual food that would fill him up. He just signed in annoyance and closed the fridge. Grabbing an apple, he washed it in the sink, and sat down on one of the stools. He was tired beyond belief and all he did was babysit a few kids. All he wanted right now was for Sakura to get home and get the hell out of here already.

He took a few bites of the green juicy apple, spacing out half the time. He took a glance at the door, when the door knob turned and it creaked open, leaving it a jar. A few seconds passed, and Sakura walked in with Ino fast asleep in her hands and her heels on top of Ino's stomach. What really surprised him was that she was hurt. Her whole leg was covered in blood and so was her cheek. Her jaw was purple and blue with a fist outlined, obviously showing that she was hit by someone.

Sasuke finally relieved from the shock and rushed to help her. He knew she was hurt and it wasn't the time to be thinking about it, but he strangely found her to be very beautiful in her dress. But now it wasn't the time to think about that, now was it? He put that to the side, to think about later.

"Here, take Ino to my bedroom. She's passed out from drinking too much alcohol. But she'll be fine, don't worry." said Sakura in a hushed tone. She already saw that everyone was asleep and didn't want any of them waking up, especially Naruto who was sleeping along side the kids on the floor. He'd have a fit, yelling and flailing his arms everywhere, asking what the hell happened.

Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy. She was the one who was injured and she just told him that Ino was safe and not to worry. Somehow he admired that she cared for her best friend, not caring what happened to her. Nevertheless, he took Ino in his hands and carried her to Sakura's bedroom, placing her on the bed. He took the covers and covered her whole body, making it so she would be more comfortable and warm.

Gently closing the door, he walked back to where Sakura was in the kitchen. She was struggling to sit down and get some rest on her leg.

"Explain." demanded Sasuke. He wanted her to tell him straight and simple. As much as he always thought she was annoying in their genin years, he never liked seeing her hurt. Any of his team mates, as a matter a fact.

"Nothing happened."said Sakura without thinking. She regretted saying what she said. Now he would be even more angry. Plus, who was she to fool? Obviously she was bleeding, bruised and hurt. Even a blind person could tell something was not right.

"You obviously think I'm stupid or something, is that it?" Sasuke just sighed. "Stay here, I'll be right back." Sakura was about to ask him what he was trying to do, but was too late, he was already gone. Either way, her jaw was killing her and she found it harder for her to speak. She lifted her hand, and started to heal it, as well as her other wounds.

A couple of minutes later, Sasuke came back to get Sakura. Her glowing green hand was on her thigh, heeling her wound. He was relieved that she still had chakra and was healing herself. Walking towards her, he lifted her up bridal style since he thought it be hard for her to walk on her own.

"W-what are you doing? Put me down!" protested Sakura.

"Hn, calm down. You can't walk properly yet. I set up the shower for you and your clothes are already in there" said Sasuke with a straight face, walking towards the bathroom. He put her down, directing her to the clothes and warm shower. She felt like slightly blushing, but figured any normal person would be this kind when their friend was hurt.

"If you need anything else just ask. I'll be right by the kitchen when you come out. And when you do, you're going to tell me what happened" said Sasuke was a stern voice. He walked out of the bathroom, closing the door, leaving Sakura alone in the bathroom.

She carefully took off her dress and undergarments and stepped in the shower, twice today. The water in the shower was awfully cold, sending shivers down Sakura's spine. She always despised cold showers, warm steamy showers were more preferably for her. But putting that aside, she still thanked Sasuke in her mind for doing all of this.

The cold water was slowing starting to feel good against her soft delicate skin. It burned her where the wounds were, but still enjoying it how it felt, slowly healing. She didn't bother washing her hair or putting on shampoo/conditioner. It would only hurt if it would get on the wound, and she already washed her hair this morning in her bedroom bathroom. Yup, she had two bathrooms. How lucky was she?

Giving one last rinse, she hesitated in shutting off the shower. It was always a pain when coming out of the shower, especially when you enjoy it so much and it feels like the most peaceful thing on earth. Even worse was that Sasuke showed her a new way to not want to get out of the shower even more. She never gave cold water a chance, now it was simply amazing.

Sighing, she shut off the water and stepped out to the even colder air now. She dried herself with the towel and put on her clothes along with her undergarments from before. She wasn't going out there with Sasuke without a bra on. The clothes were a simple white tank top with long baggy gray sweat pants. Walking out, dreading to confront Sasuke about the situation that happened earlier tonight.

"Uh, hey.." hesitated Sakura, walking towards the kitchen. Sasuke looked up at her, and all he did was point to the seat next to him. Sakura sighed. He couldn't be more straight forward than he already was, even if he tried.

"Explain everything that happened Sakura. Now."

"...I don't know what else I can tell you other than that I got hurt. That was all. This guy was really drunk and well, he tried to rape me. Turns out he was a ninja and I kinda underestimated him. But all's good now, though!" said Sakura really fast, acting like everything was peaches and cream.

"Why are you saying all of this like it's nothing? You could have seriously gotten hurt." said Sasuke, looking deeply into her eyes. She hated it when he did that. Acting like he actually cared or something.

"It doesn't matter now, I'm fine. I only got away with a few scratches." said Sakura. She seriously didn't want to have this conversation anymore. She had bags under her eyes and so did Sasuke, she just wanted to go to sleep already.

"If you're going to be stubborn like that, fine. As long as you're safe, that's all that matters." Sakura looked at him, just staring not saying a word. She didn't know if she felt guilty for making Sasuke worried or not giving a single damn about it.

While Sakura was spacing out, she suddenly felt something very cold against her jaw. It felts so good, yet she felt it burning at the touch of it. Spacing back into reality, she saw a bag full of ice against her jaw. Sasuke was holding it up for her, while it looked like she was staring at him with a blank expression. She tried to take it for herself, but all that happened was her hand being placed on top of his hand which was much warmer and bigger.

She honestly didn't know what to do right now. She felt herself heating up, already panicking at his touch.

"Uh, S-Sasuke, I can hold it up for myself." said Sakura. She wanted to slap herself a billion times. She stuttered, _she stuttered. _He'll probably think she turned back into one of those annoying fangirls again. No way was she going to let that happen. She just had to pull herself together.

**"Oh, and why is that? Is it because you like him?"**said Inner, smirking.

_"NO. Why must you annoy me and pop out during the worst times. I don't like him. I got over him."_

**"Yeah, you did. Until he came back to Konoha 3 months ago. Then it aaaall went down hill from there" **said Inner, shrugging. Secretly enjoying every moment of annoying her outer.

"Sakura. You should go to bed and get some rest, you're heating up." Sasuke lowered his hand from her forehead. He really did worry for her, she already got hurt. He didn't want her to be sick on top of that. Too bad it wasn't her getting sick. And he called Naruto oblivious.

Sakura only nodded. Getting off the high chair, the bag if ice still in place on her jaw. She limped all the way to the couch, careful not to disturb any of the kids or Naruto. Going to her bedroom would be a pain, and it just wasn't worth it. It was too far away, the couch was much closer.

She laid down on the couch, getting herself comfortable, putting the ice bad on the floor by the couch. Her head laying down on the soft white pillow, she drifts off to sleep. Not giving a single care in the world. If any of the kids or Naruto wakes up, Sasuke can handle it himself. Tomorrow morning will be the time to handle everything else. Now, she just wanted a good night rest.

Sasuke stared at her continuously, how her body was laid down on the couch, how her pink bright hair was spread across the pillow, how she was sleeping so peacefully and quiet. He just wanted to go up to her and give her a good night kiss on the forehead. But that would be too out of character for him and they aren't that comfortable around each other, every though they've been teammates for years. They never really sat down and had a simple talk about their day. Hell, they don't even know what each others favorite color was, let alone have an actual conversation. This strange feeling of all of a sudden liking her in more than one way was way to sudden and weird. Bad, yet in a good way.

Getting out of his seat, he went to Sakura's room, which was specifically been told by Sakura not to go in there, to get a blanket. It was a simple cotton purple blanket, not too big, to warm Sakura up. It being summer, it still got quite cold at night. Throwing the blanket on top of her, he made sure to tuck her in so the blanket wouldn't fall off of her over night.

He walked to the couch with only a single seat, he sat down and made himself comfortable. Sleeping was always a problem for Sasuke. It always took him a longer time than usual for him to fall asleep. However, he was a very light sleeper. A single shift of movement that made a small noise would easily wake him up. Being a light sleeper had its advantage, but it also has its bad ones. Either way, he would know when someone woke up of if Sakura needed anything

His eyelids slowly started to close, giving in. He usually slept with no dreams, just pitch black. This however was a rare occasion. His dream was about a certain pink haired teammate.

* * *

><p><strong>After about over a week. I'm finally done with chapter 4. Yes, I know. I need a rasengan to the face. But I have reasons to why I didn't update for so long:<strong>

**1. I didn't feel good for a couple of days. I blacked out and I just felt like dying. But I feel better now.**

**2. I was too busy being a lazy ass and procrastinated for a week. Like every other thing I do in life.**

**3. The Hunger Games. My friend lent me the books because I've been wanting to read them for the longest time. And now I can't put it down.**

**Okay, maybe they're not the best reasons. So t****herefore, I apologize if the spelling is bad or it's not as good. Oh, and quick question. What do you guys think about the writing so far? I feel like I'm rushing it too much and I'm not putting enough detail in it. Or am I actually putting far more than needed? I'd be really happy if you guys tell me! Please review3**

**Last thing: Next chapter will make a lot more sense. There are still more children to come where Sasuke and Sakura have to act like a married couple and all that. You're probably confused, I know. But next chapter will clear things up and it will be more interesting.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This week I had spring break, so I had enough time to update like twice. But being me, I was lazy and was watching Avatar (the last airbender, not the blue people) marathon, -and still is, currently-. But now it's up right?:D**

**I also received no reviews for last chapter. I can feel the love guys, I really do ;_; Maybe I didn't do such a good job? Or I did? -Sigh- okay, well I hope you like this chapter better:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters (well some are mine actually). Just this story. **

* * *

><p>Her long pink locks were spread all over the pillow, her body laying on her left side with her hands hugging the soft pillow. She slowly opened her eyes, her vision some what blurry. Rubbing her eyes, she fully saw her surroundings. The room was full of light, the sun shinning through the windows in her living room. She looked around, wondering why she was sleeping on the couch with a soft blanket covering her. Then it finally clicked. The club with Ino last night, the fight she had with that random guy that almost tried to rape her, and Sasuke taking care of her and her wounds.<p>

She threw the blanket to the side, a swift breeze making contact with her body, sending shivers all over her arms and legs. When she tried to step on the carpet in her living room, it was oddly softer than usual, yet hard as rock. And right she was, it wasn't the floor after all, it was Sasuke's stomach. All he did was groan and clutch his stomach with his arms. Sakura's leg still hasn't improved. So instead of being like the ninja she is and promptly get off him without harming him more. Sakura's foot slipped which lead her to fall right on top of him.

All Sasuke saw was white fabric squeezed against his face. Sakura had fallen on top of him. With her stomach in his face. Thinking to herself, she thought about more ways that this situation could have possibly gone worse. One thing she was sure of. It was at least that her chest wasn't in his face. Though it would be quite a show if it did.

"Sakura.. get...off." said Sasuke with his muffled voice. Taking herself back to reality, she quickly got off, careful not to put too much pressure on her leg. Stretching her arm out to help Sasuke up, she wonders why he was on the floor by the couch in the first place. Sasuke already noticing the questioning look on her face, he answered her curious mind.

"I couldn't sleep, so I laid on the ground." Sakura looked at him like that all made so much sense. You can't sleep on a comfortable couch with a pillow and a blanket, so he chooses to sleep on the floor so someone can step on him. Yup, makes total sense.

"Oh, well, uh. Sorry for stepping on you...and falling on you." apologized Sakura sheepishly. All Sasuke replied with was a 'Hn', so she took that as an apology accepted from him. Gently walking towards the kitchen, Sakura searched for something to eat. To her surprise, there was absolutely no food in the fridge. Okay, maybe not surprised, she was kind of expecting it with Naruto in the house for a whole day. What actually ticked her off was that she now has to buy more food, including the ingredients for the soldier pills she sadly didn't get to.

Closing the fridge, she looked in the upper cabinets for anything that Naruto actually spared. She only found cereal, but remembered that there was no milk in the fridge. What kind of meal would that be? Cereal without milk is a complete no no. In the last cabinet she found a granola bar with chocolate chips. Her favorite. Before she could open it, she looked at Sasuke who was sitting across from her. She felt like her manners were flung through the window and shredded in a machine.

"Do you want this granola bar? I'm not that hungry, so you can have it."lied Sakura. As if god himself doesn't want Sakura to make a simple lie, her stomach growls. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head, not wanting the granola bar, while his own stomach growled. He hoped that she didn't hear it, but Sakura had overly sensitive hearing, which made her try not to give a small laugh.

She guessed putting breakfast to side for now, thinking it wasn't a big deal. What really was a big deal now was finding the kids. Sakura was never good at hiding her feelings or emotions, so Sasuke already saw the panic in her face, thinking how long it took her to notice.

"Hn, they already left." answered Sasuke.

"Wait, Mrs. Atarasi picked them up? When?"

"About a half hour ago. You were still asleep." Somehow she felt relieved. Sasuke must have handled everything. Naruto thankfully was still asleep on the floor, and Ino too in the guest room. No anbu were sent by Tsunade for any mission, so she was probably free for today as well.

On the other end of the room, Naruto was finally waking up, rolling on the floor with drool coming out of his mouth. He was in his green underwear with happy smiling frogs and a light blue t-shirt. Even though the wound on her leg was covered with her long pants and the scratch on her cheek was already healed. The one thing Sakura can't fully hide was the bruise she received from the guy last night, punching her hard enough to leave the bruise for about a week.

"Good morning Sakura-chan! Thank god you're finally home." said Naruto running up to her, giving Sakura a hug around the waist. She put her hands around his neck, her hand covering her jaw. Naruto let go, and looked at her strangely. "Sakura-chan why is your hand on your face like that?" Now, how was she supposed to answer that? She was positive he was going to flip and ask her a billion times where the guy lives so he can beat him to a pulp. Thankfully, not having to get out of this situation herself, an anbu appeared in a cloud of smoke. It was either for herself or Naruto and Sasuke. She was mostly hoping it was Naruto the most.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Hokage-sama has requested you to meet with her right away." said the anbu bowing down and then disappearing. A wave of relief just passed Sakura.

"What! Ughhh, this better not be another boring and lame mission like last time." said Naruto. "Well, I guess I'll be going now. Bye Sakura-chan, bye Sasuke-teme." You could easily see a vain pop on Sasuke's head, while Sakura was just smiling, and waving at him. He, as well, disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Immediately, Sakura's hand dropped down, tired from holding it on her jaw for so long.

Next on the list was dealing with Ino when she wakes up to tell her what happened last night. But her being Ino, she sleeps late and Sakura doesn't have the time for that. Right before telling Sasuke her thanks and telling him he could leave, and then explaining everything to Ino. Another anbu had appeared in her room. Either Naruto didn't listen to Tsunade's orders, or it was Sakura's turn for a mission.

"Hokage-sama has requested you and Sasuke-san to report to her office for an important mission." And with that, he disappeared. Sasuke_ and_ her? Well, it must be a pretty difficult mission for two high rank ninja. However, one thing puzzled her. Leaving the question for when they get to the Hokage tower, she vanished, leaving pink flower petals behind.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Hokage Tower-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

The main room, where the Hokage's desk is and where he/she does their work, was empty. Except for, obviously, the Hokage herself, and... kids? Two children probably no less than 5 or 6 years old were running around the room like they just ate 10 cups of sugar. One was a beautiful young girl with golden wavy blonde hair that went up to her lower back, with turquoise eyes. While the other was a boy with white hair and blue eyes very similar to Naruto's eye color. After a few more seconds, Sasuke appeared as well.

"Ah, well looks like you're both here. Good. I have a very important mission for you two." said Tsunade. Sakura paid well attention to her, but her mind was still on the two kids running around, playing tag with each other The little girl with the golden hair stopped running, the young boy bumping into her. She walked to Tsunade, eying both Sasuke and Sakura. She tugged on Tsuande's sleeve so they can be at eye level. She whispered into her ear, careful not to let Sasuke and Sakura hear.

"Who are they? I don't like them." asked the girl, with a confused look on her face. Tsunade only chuckled.

"You'll see, just be patient." said Tsunade with a smile, amusement shown on her face. 'What in the world is she so happy about? It's rare to see her like this. She's either really drunk or she has no paper work to do' thought Sakura. She looked on her desk with stacks and stacks of paper and folders 'Okay, maybe not.'

"Shizune!" called Tsunade. Shizune opened the door, and bowed down.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"Take the two children to the hall for a minute. I need to talk with these two."

"Understood" And with that, she took both the children outside in the hall with her.

"Now, as you both know, you've been sent here for a very important mission. I'm not going to beat around the bush, so here it is. You both have to take care of those two children. And before you both object to it and start yelling in my face." said Tsunade with a finger raised, letting both Sasuke and Sakura know not to interrupt her. "Yes, this is actually a very important mission. I have no one else to substitute for this mission, every other shinobi is either busy or not fit for the job. These two children are the son and daughter of a very important empress, which I'm not saying who for important purposes. It's not certain on how long you will be taking care of them. But know this, they are the children of this certain empress. So it's very likely that many dangerous ninja will be after them. Therefore, protect them with your life. No matter what" explained Tsunade, "In addition to this. I want you both to act like you're the mother and father to them. We erased their memories temporarily, so they don't have to worry or question why they are being taken away from their mother. They are just children who had nothing to do with this whole situation. After this whole thing is settled, their memory will be returned and their memory with you will be erased."

Sakura stood there for a few seconds, grasping everything she had said. It would make sense to have them both for this 'mission', if you would call it. Sasuke had only came back a few months ago. And you wouldn't think that he would just be free and move on by without any consequences to deal with, would you? He's still on watch by a few anbu, who have actually been taken off of duty to do other missions, leaving Sasuke with some personal space. However, his chakra had been taken away for a whole year, stripping him from being a shinobi and prohibiting him from going on any mission or causing any kind of trouble. Of course, little chakra was still left for him to be alive and do simple things in case of emergency of a ninja attacking.

Sakura mentally groaned. She had no problem being assigned to this mission. But for this mission, the two children need a mother and father, to feel safe and communicate with them to feel more comfortable. There was no way that she was going to act like a wife to Sasuke. It would be embarrassing and nostalgic from her past. Acting like an idiot and clinging on to Sasuke like some obsessed fan girl she was. Sometimes she feels like jumping off a cliff, hitting her head on a rock, and loosing any memory whatsoever of Sasuke and her. That's how embarrassed she felt. And doing this mission wont do her justice.

Still, she couldn't just say no, for two reasons. Tsunade was like her motherly figure, like the mother she used to have and missed dearly. The two have bonded over the years, and were like mother and daughter. Still, she didn't like disappointing her and acting like a spoiled brat. No matter the reason or situation. And second. Well, they're children. She can't just say no to them in this situation. Their mother who Tsunade had said is an 'empress', who is either dead or not, was taken away from her children. The least she could do is give them a comforting home until this problem is resolved somehow.

Tsunade just looked at the two. None of them looked like they had anything further to say or reject the mission. "Well, I'll take your silence as a yes. The girl is named Hakari and the boy is Shiro. Any questions? No? Good." said Tsunade not even giving either of them a chance to answer.

"Now, remember. I know you're still on a mission, but try to act like a family and enjoy it. If there are any questions, be free to not come into my office at anytime." Said Tsunade. "Oh and Sasuke, could you give Sakura and I a moment to talk?" Sasuke obliged, leaving Sakura and Tsunade alone.

"Um, is there something wrong Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes, actually. Where did you get that bruise on your jaw from?" Sakura panicked. 'Damn it! How can I be so stupid!'

"I...uh... fell.. down the... stairs?"

"Very believable Sakura. Now what happened? You know you can tell me anything. Was it Sasuke, did he hit you?"

"What! How could you say that? Sasuke isn't that kind of guy to do that! I know he's a jerk sometimes and he has as much emotion as a piece of brick. But he's really a sweet, nice, caring guy. Why would you even-"

"Alright! I was just curious! I wasn't positive it was him. Someone's a little protective of their teammate. Maybe even a little too much" Oh, Tsunade got her good. She was blushing, and it wasn't her first time.

"But fine. I won't question what happened. Though like I said, you can come to me anytime you need to talk, alright?" Sakura nodded, giving her a heart warming smile. She walked out of the room, and in the hallway. She and Sasuke introduced themselves to the two children and were on their way home.

The door was already shut, Tsunade giving a deep sigh, and walking back to her desk. She trusted those two, well mostly Sakura, with her life. Everything was going to be fine, she was sure of it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Back with Sasuke and Sakura-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sasuke was beyond pissed off. He already had to take care of 3 children yesterday, seeing how much fun that was. Taking care of 2 other children again isn't on his list of hobbies. But what could he possibly do? Say no? Tell the Hokage he doesn't want to do it? He miraculously came back to the village without any severe punishments. His goal is to make the village trust him again, since some people aren't fully trusting of him yet. Some even think it's just a plot to get in the village and destroy it. That's not what he wants. So in order to gain trust, he has to obey orders.<p>

Sakura on the other hand was just as frustrated as Sasuke. She was a mother. Well, not an actual mother. Just a pretend mother for a period of time. She just thought she was too young to be a mother, even if she was 22. To say so for herself, she wasn't even good with Mrs. Atarasi's children either. She still got better at it, children always took a liking to her. So that actually made it easier.

"I'M HUNGRY! GIVE ME FOOD" yelled Shiro. From a point of view from afar, they would look like angels. And that's what they both thought. Well, Sasuke never liked children, so he thought both were like little demons.

"Can't you wait a little longer Shiro? You'll eat in a few hours." Sakura never liked it when she walked in the streets and a mother with about five noisy children passed by who couldn't even handle any of them. It irritated her, yet she was doing the same thing now. Only now it's with two and she feels the same pain like every other mother has to.

"NO. I WANT FOOD NOW."

"OOO! I want those!They look good! PRETTY PLEASE!" yelled Hikari, who decided to join in on the fun and scream even louder. She was pointing to a stand with many desserts and good sweet foods. She jumped down from Sakura's arms and pointed to the dango.

"Alright, alright. Um, excuse me sir. How much for these dango?"

"That would be $2 each." Sakura thought it was a pretty good price, until she noticed she was still in her sweat pants and tank top and had no wallet with her. Turning to Sasuke, she smiled at him, him already knowing she has no money.

He put four dollars on the table. Hearing Sakura's stomach growl again, he sighed and put in an extra 2 dollars.

"Mmmm, this is so good!"said Hikari. Hikari was right, it was good, probably the best she had. Sakura was holding her by the hand, while she ate her dango in her other hand. She actually thought Hikari wasn't all that bad.

"Sasi! Carry me!" Sasuke looked at Shiro. 'Did he just call me, _Sasi?_'

"Pfff HAHAHA" Sakura couldn't hold it in. She was covering her mouth with her hand. Shiro either couldn't say Sasuke's name properly or he did that on purpose and just wanted to give him a little nickname.

"**OH MY GOD. Hahaha, I've never going to let him live this down. I'm really starting to like the kid with the white hair, a lot."**

_"Ha ha, can't say I disagree. I'm just worried about little Shiro over here. Sasuke's not good with children, or his anger, so he might hurt him."_

**"Nah, no need to worry. Sasuke's an asshole but I don't think he's an asshole to the extent of actually hurting little children."**

_"True."_

**"Wait... children? You're babysitting again? You're either desperate for money or you need your own kids. It's not that hard, just have a little fun with Sasuke in bed and-"**

_"NO. It's for a mission, inner. We have to protect these two for a while. Their mom is an empress so many ninja will be after them."_

**"OH...heh... oops?"**

_"Yeah 'oops'. If you paid attention we wouldn't be having this conversation. Now get out." _Shutting off her inner, she continued walking with Hikari in hand, and looking to her side to see Shiro in the arms of a frustrated Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan? Is that you?" Sakura turned around, the familiar voice that was quiet and delicate, just like a certain girl.

"Hinata? HINATA!" Sakura could literally jump into Hinata's arms if she could. But being realistic, she hugged her like they haven't seen each other in forever. Sakura hadn't seen her for months, so it did actually feel like forever.

"Ahem. Don't I get a hug or have you-?" Sakura hugged her immediately, right after Hinata.

"Don't be stupid. I would never forget any of my sisters!" Hikari tugged on Sakura's pants.

"They're your sisters Saku?"

"Haha, no Hikari. We're really close friends, that I call them my sisters." Hikari stood there, and then smiled and nodded, looking up at the two women she called her sisters.

"Hm, wow Sakura. We haven't seen you for a couple months and you're already having children with Sasuke."said Tenten, nudging Sakura, with a smirk on her face. Everyone just sweat dropped, and Tenten just giving a 'just kidding', after realizing what she just said.

**"Is this girl stupid or what? I like that she has the same idea as me that Sasuke and you need to get together already. But she has the same intelligence of a turnip. One, Sasuke has only been back for 3 months. Two, to be pregnant and have children it takes 9 months. You've haven't seen each other for about 3 months, and before that you had a flat stomach. And three, the children don't even look **_**anything**_** like Sasuke **_**or **_**you."**

_"Inner! I know she's not the sharpest tool in the shed. But she's my friend, have more respect."_

**"Yeah, kinda ironic how she uses sharp tools and kunai."**

"_And you're not the nicest disease either."_

**"I am not a disease! If it wasn't for me, you'd be in plenty of trouble on every mission. Maybe even death."** Deciding not to argue. She stayed silent. Her inner was right in a way, she's been on many mission where her inner had to help. 'Damn it, why does she always have to be right?'

"Um, I-I think we should be going now. It was nice seeing you again Sakura-chan."

"Yeah, were going to the training field for a little more practice. You'll be free for tomorrow right? It'll be a little girl's night out! Include Ino too!" yelled Tenten, already running in the other direction. It was nice that they were all still close friends, and that they miss her so much. But going tomorrow with them to hang out, doesn't that mean she had to leave Sasuke alone with the children, again?

**"Heh, some mother you are."**

_"Shut up, inner! I'm just glad that Hinata and Tenten didn't ask about my bruise on my jaw. Then I'd have to"_

**"You were on 5 missions in the past 3 months. You could't get out of any of those fights without at least a couple of bruises, even if you tried."**

_"You do have a point. But I have a feeling they're going to ask sooner or later."  
><em>

"Hn, let's go."said Sasuke, walking in the other direction with Shiro. She almost forgot about him being next to her. That means he heard the whole conversation. A blush crept up to her face. Quickly rubbing it off, she walked a little faster to catch up with Sasuke, Hikari still holding her hand.

Finishing the dango that she forgot was in her hand, she took Hikari's stick as well since she was done too and threw them in the nearest garbage can. While Shiro was still munching on his.

At home, Sakura's home to be exact, they arrived. And well... they didn't really know what else to do. Shiro and Hikari were chasing each other around the house like they normally do. But what of Sasuke and Sakura? They sat on the couch, uncomfortably and strangely close together.

"Saku, where's mommy?" asked Hikari. Oh crap. Sakura remembered when they first introduced themselves, they accidentally said their names instead of saying they're their mother and father.

"Uh, I'm your mommy. Don't you remember Hikari, dear?" Hikari just stared at her, and then a huge smile spread across her face, jumping at Sakura to hug her.

**"Wow. This kid will believe anything. If there was a stranger telling her that he'll give her candy that he has in his pocket if she followed him, she probably would."**

_"She's only like what, 5? She doesn't know who her mother is. I'm the only one she probably trusts. So __what's wrong with trusting people?"_

**"Fine, do what you want. Just don't get too attached to her, or the other kid. If you do, it's not going to go well in the end."**

"So does that mean your out daddy?" asked Shiro, snapped Sakura back to reality. Sasuke just nodded, though Shiro just nodded as well, not really bothered to give Sasuke a hug.

"But what about hair color? You guys have black and pink, and me and Hikari have white and yellow."said Shiro. '_Now _this kid plays smart with us,huh?' thought Sakura.

"Okay then, kiss." Sakura just stared at him wide-eyed.

"W-what? Why would you say that, Shiro?"

"A mommy and daddy are always in love. So kiss to prove it." Sakura stared at him dumbfounded. Since when do you prove someone's love by kissing? I mean, it does show some connection to your partner, but it doesn't always show that two people are in love. But he's not going to believe that they're their parents without kissing, is he?

"**KISS HIM! KISS HIM!"**

_"NO WAY. I am not, under any circumstance, going to kiss him."_

**"Fine. You don't have to. He is."  
><strong>

Before she could yell at her inner once more, she felt something cold yet very soft on her lips. It was strange, this was the first time she ever felt something like this.

**"Maybe because it's your first time kissing Sasuke, heh heh." **Oh hell. Her inner was right. Sasuke was kissing her, lip to lip, his hand around her waist, _kissing her._ Her cheeks, no scratch that, her whole face was red.

"**Kiss him back stupid! God damn, I'm not some guide to life. Especially to kissing a hot guy."**

Taking her inner's advice she kissed him back. His lips were so cold, she thought it wasn't even possible for that to happen. But his lips were still soft, softer than her own, and she could melt in his touch in an instant. He let go after a few seconds. She could have swore she saw light blush, but made no eye contact. 'Wasn't that a sign that the person isn't interested in you' thought Sakura.

"Now do you believe it?" asked Sasuke smirking.

"Oh...my...GOD." Sakura's head snapped to the direction of the voice. Ino. All she could think is how long her best friend was standing there, by the hallway. She saw everything.

**"Haha! Have fun explaining everything."**

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER~ Well, not really. <strong>

**TA-DA! I'm finally finished. It took about a week, but finished. I had less motivation since I got no new reviews last chapter. Thinking you've all lost interest. I still tried to give it another try though. And I know what you're all thinking "But anna! Didn't they already take care of these other children in the beginning, now they're taking care of 2 more? This doesn't even make any sense!" Yes. I know. I usually wing it on every situation. And at like chapter 3 I got the idea, and...filler I guess? -Sigh- I don't know! T.T  
><strong>**  
>Btw, I actually need advice here. Do you think the story is too detailed and I should write less? Like some stuff shouldn't be even added there and is unnecessary? Just straight to the point. Or would you guys not like that? And should I put more romance into this or am I going too slow with all of it? It's only been 5 chapters and the most they've done is kissed. And I can't even write it properly, I'm inexperienced with all this romantic stuff. It was so much better in my head, haha. But I'll work at it somehow.<strong>

**Please tell me and review!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I really hope you guys aren't mad at me. But I swear, I have a very good reason to why I haven't updated in a long time:**

**I've had my laptop for like 4 or 5 years now, so it's kind of old and cluttered with a bunch of nonsense in it with viruses and such. So now, for some unknown reason, it shuts down like a couple minutes right after I start it. And now, it's kind of useless to me now. My dad already brought it to his friend to fix a month ago. Sadly, it's gone to being a piece of shit once again. daMN IT THIS IS WHY I CAN'T HAVE NICE THINgs. But yeah, asking for a new laptop is out of the question. That's why I'm using my sister's laptop when she doesn't use it. (haha, it's funny because she always wants to use it. I just don't let her. OMfg I'm a horrible sister...eh.) Also, for the past week I've been trying to go on my laptop to go to my open office and copy and paste it and send it to myself (emailing it to myself wouldn't work) but it kept shutting down to quickly for me to do that. Because I am _not_, writing my whole chapter over. It was already half done and it just took a lot of work :'( I even had testing last week. It was a pain in the ass and I needed to study for it. Does that even make any sense? I've written a huge paragraph filled with nonsense, not even double checked to see what the hell I'm writing. You're all probably not giving a crap right now and just skipped this whole thing, didn't you? I should shut up now and stop writing._  
><em>**

**Again, I apologize. I really do, It won't happen again, hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters (some are mine). Just this story.**

* * *

><p>Sakura froze. Her whole body was unable to move. She let out a deep breath, not fully realizing that she'd be holding it in the whole time. The only way to clear things up is to explain everything to her from the beginning. She had Sasuke right by her to tell the truth if Ino didn't believe her. But she was her best friend, so she had to.<p>

"Shiro. Hikari. Go to another room for a couple minutes." ordered Sasuke. Shiro and Hikari nodded, and skipped to the first door, which was Sakura's bedroom. The door was finally shut, and Ino looked back at the two 'couple' sitting on the couch.

"So, uh. Do you mind explaining what's going on?" asked Ino. Sakura thought she looked... mad? Does she still like Sasuke? If she did, Sakura didn't want to ruin their friendship over a guy. This was not going to happen again.

"Look Ino, it's not what you think." said Sakura, getting up from the couch.

"Oh, I know exactly what I think." said Ino, " You two were dating this whole time and you secretly tried to hide it. I'm mad that you hid this from me. But I'm even more happy that you finally got together!" cheered Ino, attacking Sakura in a hug.

"What! No! Ino, we're not-" Sakura yet had to explain to the blonde what happened, until Sasuke interrupted her. Saying something that he'll regret saying in the future.

"Hn. It took you long enough." said Sasuke. He got up from the couch as well, and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist. Placing his chin on her shoulder. "Don't you agree, _Sakura?"_whispered Sasuke into her ear, rolling her name on his tongue, sending shivers down Sakura's whole body. 'W-what the hell does this idiot think h-he's doing?' She wanted to smack him upside the head. But her blush on her face told her otherwise.

"Aw! You two love birds are just too cute!" said Ino, practically squealing at the sight of the two in front of her. She was acting like she was watching some drama she found on the TV, sobbing and then crying tears of joy when the couple ended up together at the end.

"Well, I'd like to say. Congratulations! Just two questions, however." said Ino, "Where did the kids come from? Because I'm sure as hell that they're not yours. And what happened last night? Because you have the worst bruise on your jaw I've ever seen." Ino kept staring at her bruise, worry shown in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-EXPLANATION SKIP-<em>**

* * *

><p>"So.. all of this happened and I don't remember anything?"<p>

"Yeah, pretty much." Sakura had finished explaining what happened with the kids and last night and well, everything. She took it pretty well, to say so herself. A few questions here and there, but still agreed to not say anything to anyone about it. Even though Sakura got over Ino getting drunk last night, Ino couldn't help herself but feel guilty.

"Okay, that clears everything up. But.." something was missing. She just knew it. It was on the tip of her tongue, just waiting for her to say it. "You're...not really dating...are you.." said Ino quietly, saying it more as statement than a question.

"That, was true, actually." said Sasuke.

"You...you..." Ino kept switching her finger, pointing at the two of them. "YES! That means it's official! Tenten so owns me $20 bucks."

"You made a bet on our relationship!" yelled Sakura. She turned to Sasuke unintentionally. His expression was first neutral and not caring as usual. But then, it turned into a, smirk?

_"What is this idiot smirking about? This isn't even-"_ She paused. Thought over what she said. And then want to curl up in a ball, full of embarrassment. Heat rose up to her cheeks, making her blush. _"I said 'our relationship' didn't I?"_

**'Yup. But you know, at least, the good part of all of this is that you don't have to act like you're in love with him. You already are.'  
><strong>**  
><strong>_'Shut. Up.'_

**'You're not denying iiit~.'**said her inner in a tune.

"Uhm, I'm going to go now." Ino quickly ran to the door, trying very hard not to look at Sakura's murderous gaze. The door shut loudly before she could say anything else, but quickly opened again. "And I borrowed your clothes by the way." And the door shut again.

_'That girl is going to be the death of me.' _She just sighed, not much she could do about it.

"So. Relationship, huh?" She abruptly turns to Sasuke. Oh, was he going to get it.

"What is wrong with you! Why did you say that to her! Now when we're ever caught seen with each other we have to act like we're actually in a relationship and in love in front of her and-" Her words were stopped with a pair of lips on her own. This was the second time in a row.

He broke apart and looked into her eyes.

"And what's wrong with being in love?" That split second, for the first time in her life, she thought Sasuke was being sincere and... romantic. It was as if it was too good to be true.

"Besides, it's amusing to see you blush and get flustered with me." Sakura took the nearest pillow on the couch, and hit him. In the face. Hard.

She got up, and walked to the door to see if the kids were alright. That, and she had to have an excuse to get out of the room. How dare he say something like that? Right after saying something so sweet and nice. It 'amuses' him. Like some toy, like some girl he's just teasing for the moment. When in reality, he probably doesn't give two damns about her. That's how its always been, since she was younger. All the girls in their academy would flaunt and flirt with him, and he wouldn't pay attention to no one, not even her. He was so focused on revenge. And after all these long, painful years, he finally received his revenge. Even now, he doesn't notice her, not the way she wants him too.

* * *

><p>After a while, things settled down. Not like Sasuke knew what was going on. She ignored him through the rest of the day, not even sparring a glance at him. If he didn't know something was up, then he was as oblivious as Naruto.<p>

"Mommy, I'm hungry." whined Hikari. She was on Sakura's lap, watching TV, all cuddled up. She couldn't blame her, it was 9 at night and the last thing they ate was dango, hours ago. The only problem was that there was barely any food to eat, and she had forgot to get more food.

"Mommy will see what she can find, okay?" Hikari nodded. She lifted Hikari off her lap and on to the couch. She dreadfully walked to the fridge, knowing that if there was not at least a scrap of food left, she'd have to go to the nearest food corner and get some from there. Checking ever shelf of ever cabinet and fridge, she found nothing. Unless everyone found ketchup to be a very delightful dinner.

She groaned, running her fingers through her hair. She had no other choice, she didn't even know if any near stores worked this late. She quickly walked to her room, and grabbed a black hoodie along with her wallet.

"Where are you going?" asked Sasuke. Sakura shot him a look.

"Why do you want to know? It's not like your care or anything." Sakura walked out the door before he could answer. She honestly thought she was being a little too harsh on him, but another part of her told her not to care and just carry on.

"Why is mommy mad at you daddy?" asked Shiro. Sasuke glanced at him, noticing the sadness in his voice.

"It's nothing, Shiro. Mommy isn't mad at daddy, she's just not in the mood right now." Sasuke pulled both Shiro and Hikari close to him, letting his mind wander to Sakura.

Her first stop was the corner store that was only a street away from her house. It was closed. Trying again and again, each store saying it's closed. This was proabably her 5th street by now.

_'What is up with all these stores closing so early. It's only _9.'

**'Who knows. The thing I find strange here the most is how there's so little people around us.'** Her inner was right. Only a couple people were walking in the streets. Most of them were muggers, but she ignored that, not really worried about it since she could easily win in a fight with them. Still, she warily glanced from time to time.

Coming to a stop, after 4 different stores, there was finally a store that was open. Sakura felt like crying tears of joy. Put now wasn't the time.

She stepped inside, a little bell on the top of the wall that always makes noise whenever the door opened, to signal the store owner that a costumer had arrived. A man about his mid 40's was behind the counter, looking at a random magazine to pass the time. Noticing it was empty, no costumers in the whole store.

"Hello miss, what can I do for you?" asked the kind man. Sakura looked around for anything to bring home.

"Um, do you have anything for a dinner or something? It doesn't even have to be big. Just a small portion." She felt embarrassed but what can she do? There was two starving children at home. The man, paused to think, and slightly nodded. He bent down and placed two small bento containers on the counter. Obviously there was only enough for Hikari and Shiro. Which means Sasuke and her would have to wait until tomorrow.

"How much?" asked Sakura. She took out her wallet, but was stopped by the man.

"No, no, don't be silly. It's on me for the night. You don't have to pay for it."

"No, it's alright I can-"

"I insist. Please." She gave in. Still she felt guilty, even though deep down she was glad that she didn't have to pay. He probably had a family at home to take care of and most likely needed the money. Pushing the thought to the side, she thanked him. The man bent down again to get a bag for her to carry the bentos in.

"I hope you enjoy your night. And be careful going back home, you don't know what could happen."

"Thank you, you too. And don't worry I will." Sakura nodded, suspicion taking over. It's not what he said, it's _how _he said it. Nevertheless, she walked out of the door, the bell ringing on the top once again, signaling her leaving.

_'Well that was...odd..'_

**'Tch, the only person who needs to be careful is him. Weird old man.'**

_'Calm down, maybe he was just worried about me and he said it like that to make me take more cautious?'_

**'Not likely.'**

* * *

><p>He raised both his arms, forming various hands signs. His brown, yet slightly grayish hair, turning back into a dark orange color that has grown up to his neck. The wrinkles on his forehead and around his mouth, disappearing. His iris's no longer brown, but a light faded blue. And his body, no longer hunched over and worn, more of a well toned and lean body that looked more of use with agility and speed.<p>

"Alright. I gave the bento to her like you said. What next?"

"Good. Quickly follow her. Make sure she doesn't notice you or else our plan will fall apart."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that. What happens after I reach her house?"

"The mission itself is self explanatory. Figure it out yourself." And with that she cut him off. He took the ear piece out of his ear and did as she instructed before. Follow Sakura Haruno, wait until she eats the bento, and the two children will be in his clutches. His master's clutches so to speak.

* * *

><p>Walking back home, she hummed a joyful tune in her head to ease the tension. It was awfully dark and strangely, the temperature was quite warm, yet she still shivered at something or someone, but what? Her numb, cold hands wrapped around her torso, hugging herself to stop shivering.<p>

**'Do you feel that?'**said her inner slowly. As if someone was hearing them.

_'Feel what?'_

**'Chakra. A very good amount of it, just rose up...'**

_'Are you sure it's not something else and you're just imagining it? I can't feel_ _anything.'_

**'That's the point. It was only a split second. Like someone's following us...' **With that said, her inner was right. The person, _if _there was a person following them. Their hiding their chakra, and they're good at it. Very good. But not just that. Sakura always knew when someone was watching her. She could feel eyes attached to her, following her every move.

It could very well be a person, or it was just paranoia kicking in. Either way, the subject of a unknown person following her at night in the streets makes the hair on her neck stand up. Her pace was getting faster and faster, her breathing getting uneven while her heart felt like it was about to burst of out her body any minute. She glanced to her sides every second, expecting someone to attack her when she was off guard.

**'Calm the hell down! You're supposed to be a ninja for god sake. Pacing faster isn't going to help. They'll know that you've figured out that they're following you, and they're most likely going to attack if they do know. Just walk normally, and control yourself until you get back home.' **She began to walk steadily, her breathing somewhat back to normal. Her inner was right, once again, even though she would never admit it.

The rustles of bushes and trees and random objects on the streets didn't help her, sadly. It still spooked her out a bit, giving her goosebumps on her smooth skin. And even worse to be added, she felt little rain drops falling on top of her face. She walked a little faster, not because of the person that was following her from before, who's chakra strangely disappeared out of nowhere. It's just that if she didn't get home soon, it probably pour down on her. Drench her in the rain and then have to get into new clothes.

Practically running now, she arrived back home, with the bag of bentos still in her hands. Walking in, she was welcomed with a pair of children, hugging her legs. She set down the bento boxes down on the coffee table, opening them up, and letting the two enjoy their meals. Finally. She turned to Sasuke who was standing in the kitchen, leaning by the counter. His eyes were locked on to her's. And thankfully showed no resent towards her for acting the way she did before. Approaching him cautiously, she hesitantly began to speak.

"Sorry about not getting more food. I-"

"I'm not hungry. You can eat the rest." Sakura knew very well that he wasn't hungry. More like starving. She couldn't think of one thing since this morning that he's eaten. And none comes to mind. Sasuke and her sat together on the tall chairs in the kitchen when Shiro waved his hand, gesturing Sakura to come over to the living room.

"What is it Shiro?" All Shiro did was take a good amount of rice from the box, and shove it into Sakura's mouth with his chop sticks.

"Tastes funny, doesn't it?" said Hikari, not really intending it to be a question. She chewed the food in her mouth, and swallowed it. Hikari was right. It did taste funny. Not letting her mind wander negatively like it always does, she thought of other ways of why it tasted strange. Maybe there was a special sauce added to it that she didn't know. Or maybe it even was a little stale, and then old guy selling it to her didn't know about it.

Without warning, both Hikari and Shiro looked like they were about to faint. They're eyes were drooping down, and then falling asleep on the couch. That's what Sakura thought, anyway. Sleeping.

Unfortunately, they weren't.

As she got up to see if they were okay, everything became a blur. Holding onto the couch for support, she almost made contact with the ground. But two strong arms held her up. Before she knew it, everything turned black. Like there was nothing there. Yet, there was. It was black, but there were other things that she couldn't describe that were in the darkness. You could say she was possibly hallucinating. What really scared her was if Hikari and Shiro were going through the same thing too. She only took a bite, so she couldn't possibly imagine what could be happening to them.

"Sakura. Wake up.." said Sasuke. He kept nudging her, hoping it would help wake her up somehow. She laid her on the floor to see if Hikari and Shiro were in the same state.

"Hikari, Shiro. Wake up!" He shook the both of them by the shoulders. Nothing. Sasuke wasn't the one to panic, and he wasn't, just worried. Suspicion over took him. Thinking of all the possibilities to why this was happening.

And it clicked. The bentos they ate. Which means who ever Sakura bought them from was an enemy. Most likely after the kids. Without hesitating, he made several hands signs, forming a barrier jutsu through out the whole house. Now nothing can come in, or out. If anyone even tries to get passed it, it would knock them back several feet with shock waves running through their narrow and hollow bones. The best part of it all was that where ever the intruder is trying to get in from, he can detect it with his chakra.

* * *

><p>"How far are you in the plan?" asked the female voice through the earpiece.<p>

"The woman with the pink hair as well as the children are unconscious. All is left is the Uchiha. Unlucky for us, he possibly figured it out. Meaning he didn't eat the bento, so he's still keeping his guard up." said the man quietly, observing through the window of what little space in the tree he has.

"What do you mean he didn't eat the bento? The whole part of the plan was to knock them all out. With the Uchiha still standing you have little to no chances of coming out alive, let alone taking the children with you and escaping out of this village with no harm done to you." Anger was clearly shown in her voice. Almost threatening him, without actually using any threats.

"You're saying this as if it's all my fault. What do you want me to do about it? It's not like I knew what his favorite food is so he could of ate it." retorted the man.

"Forget the mission and come back this instant. We'll think of something else that _won't _be a complete failure this time." Not bothering to respond, already knowing his orders. He cut off the connection between them. He stood up from his crouching position, still dry from being under the tree, and jumps down to the wet and raining street.

However, he wasn't unnoticed by Sasuke. Who was leaning by the window, out of his sight were he could have seen him. Now that he had gone, everyone else was out of harms way. This sort of situation wasn't about to be unheard of by the Hokage herself, though.

* * *

><p>Outside was literally pouring. An hour had passed since the incident with the bentos. Sasuke figured it wasn't harmful, the only use it had was for knocking people out. And for a very long time at that. He placed Hikari and Shiro in Sakura's bed already, thinking they needed more space for them to sleep in since they're was two of them. Sakura ending up sleeping on the bed in the guest room which was only suitable for one person.<p>

After checking up on the kids, he went over to Sakura's room to see if she was awake. It was thundering outside really loud, thinking Sakura could at least be awoken or startled by the sound of it. He was sadly mistaken when he saw her not even giving a care in the world, sleeping all the sound away. He grabbed a near by chair and placed it beside her bed to keep a watch on her for a while. He thought sleeping wasn't really a good idea at a time like this.

He stretched out his hand, caressing her cheek. Her skin was so soft and delicate, her face calm and at peace, and her chest rising up and down slowly. He noticed every detail about her, every movement. He just felt so right being next to her, looking after her like she's his. He shook the thoughts out of his head. It wasn't like him to do these kind of things, yet the girl in front of her was the first to change his actions and emotions in a way.

She stirred around in her bed, slowly opening her eyes. She looked at Sasuke, sitting right by her on the chair, litterally leaning on top of her.

"What happened? Are the kids alright?"

"Yeah, they woke up a little while before. They went back to bed." said Sasuke, "No harms done though." Sakura was quiet for a while, then guilt overcame her.

"It's all my fault. If I wasn't so stupid and didn't give the bentos to them none of this would have happened." said Sakura quietly. Tears threatening to fall, she stared at the ceiling, not daring to look into Sasuke's eyes.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have possibly known that." said Sasuke reassuring her. "Tell you what. The first thing in the morning, we'll go to the Hokage and tell her what happened. Hopefully she'll tell us to move to another village for a while. Then, both the children and us will be safe." If any other person was sitting in his seat, telling her those exact words, she wouldn't have believed them and feel as safe compared to Sasuke. All she did was nod, and after a while silents fell upon them. All was to be heard was the hard rain pouring from outside.

Hearing thunder, for the first time since she woke up, she flinched. She never liked it, bad memories always filled her mind, making her want to forget everything in the past. She took the blanket, bringing it all the way to her cheekbones, shifting her body to the left were Sasuke was sitting. Sasuke took notice of her, and sat next to her on the bed. He didn't ask or say anything. She kept hugging herself tighter and tighter every time she heard the thunder. He didn't know what to do, since he was never in this particular situation in his life. He thought of trying to keep her mind somewhere else.

Grabbing the blanket, he uncovering her, up to her waist.

"Sasuke! What are you-" He leaned down, his lips brushing against her own. He pressed his lips on hers. In that moment, she forgot about everything and everyone. Her hands were placed right on his shoulders, slowly reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. Pulling him closer. While his hands were holding on to her waist. Sakura broke apart, her lungs burning and begging for air. Sasuke took it as an advantage, and slammed his lips onto hers again.

She squealed when she felt his tongue in her mouth, exploring every space. Sasuke won in the dominance category when it came to kissing. Which confused Sakura in a way. She was positive he has never kissed anyone in his life, not counting Naruto. So how was he so experienced and good at it. He couldn't possibly be that perfect, could he?

They finally broke apart, looking at eachother with Sakura's whole face flushed, and the thunder outside easing down a bit. Still both heavily panting, Sakura spoke first.

"You kissed me."

"Hn. And you kissed me back."

* * *

><p><strong>WOW. I can't believe that just took about 4 weeks to write one chapter.<strong>

**Uh, well. I hope you like it? And you guys aren't mad at me for making you wait that long :c**

**So that's pretty much it. Next chapter is going to have more SasuSaku and other minor pairings like I mentioned before. OH! And it's May 5th, Deidei's birthday.**

**Happy Birthday you clay bombing psychopath! T****oo bad your dead. Well, half dead? Idek. Zombie I guess. **

**Luffy too, Happy Birthday you adorable and amazing child! -Sorry, I know. This is a Naruto fanfic. Not One Piece. Deal with it-**

**I'm saying happy birthday to animated characters, yet I don't even bother to remember all my friend's birthdays. OH WELL, fuck priorities.**

**Review please!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't think you guys know how happy you all made me with all your reviews. I'm just glad that you actually do like my story and you think it's worth reading:)**

****Okay, enough cheesy moments. Let's get down to business -lol Mulan reference- . I hope you enjoy this chapter.****

**I'll also try to write less of these long and unnecessary notes on the top/bottom of my stories. Unless you guys like them? :I**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters (some are mine). Just this story.**

* * *

><p>Two men proceeded to walk into a spacious room which was meant to be the head division's main room. Kagame, the head division, eyed the two men infront of her. Waving her hand for them to come forward, her bloodcurdling eyes locked on to theirs. Never missing even the slightest movement. One reason, and one reason only, that she is named to be the leader of the organization. Reason? Because she's superior than everyone else. Not necessarily just in fighting, which is also required to be a good leader. What makes her a greater leader is possessing the ability to actually lead.<p>

Her vibrant and long dark green locks fell all the way down to her torso, with jagged layers to her bangs that were moved to the side. Her eyes were a deep red, menacing and dark, that no person would never even want to make direct eye contact. Her skin was smooth, yet sickly pail as if the sun never once made contact. What really struck every man to want her, and what every woman to be her, was her figure. Still, no one dared to be the courageous man in the crowd to be forward and make a move on her. It was like asking for a death wish. She spoke up, her voice vibrating through the whole room.

"Since the last mission was a complete failure." said Kagame, giving Kyuri a glare. "I need the both of you to work together this time. The instructions are the same as last time. Simple and easy to follow. You may arrange a plan on the way if needed. However, I will tell you what is not needed. Coming back here empty handed a second time. Do not fail me or else this day will be your last. Do I make myself clear?" She stood up and slammed her fist on the desk, growing impatient and aggravated. Mostly toward Kyuri. Who, was sent on the last mission to capture the son and daughter of the most royal and wealthiest family in the country. The Takamine family. Kagame was not the one to raise her voice at her subordinates, despite her appearance being malicious.

"Yes Kagame-sama. As you requested, we will not fail." said the monotonous voice, bowing down to his leader before she dismissed him. The two walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"Man, she's always on my case with everything. It's not like I'm the only one who fails a mission from time to time. In fact, this is only my first time. And that's saying something since I've been here for a whole 3 years." scoffed Kyuri. He wasn't really a man to keep quiet or keep his thoughts to himself. Gives a pretty good clue to why there's a fight every now and then in the place with other subordinates.

"It was not a very difficult mission for someone as highly skilled as you. You have been on many other missions that required more effort than that."

"You know what. I don't even know why I talk to you, Shizu. It was bad enough that I was paired up with you."

Not responding back to his partner, he just walked beside him quietly. Not even acknowledging his presence. You could say that was the most Shizu had ever talked. The two were completely different. In personality, and appearance. Shizu had medium black hair that fell down to his neck with golden eyes and rarely talked. While Kyuri had orange hair with a relatively cocky attitude and a big mouth to add.

Regardless of all their differences, they still made a pretty good team.

* * *

><p>She stirred around in her warm and soft bed. Not bothering to look at her clock to see what time it is, nor to get up at all to do anything productive today. Besides, a few minutes couldn't hurt. She was too comfortable with the radiating heat next to her. Which was strange. This 'heat' that was coming from had arms. That were wrapped around her waist, very close to her.<p>

Very carefully and slowly, she twisted her head a little to the side to see who was beside her. To say so herself, she was actually very please with herself that she didn't scream at the top of her lungs. Because if she did, Sasuke Uchiha would wake up and wonder what in the world is wrong with her.

She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself and think of everything that happened last night before she fully fell asleep.

_'Okay, let's see. After the whole incident happened, I woke up and and started being a whiny baby because I was afraid of the thunder outside. Which added to that, Sasuke kissing me and I regretfully kissed him back. And...and...What am I missing? How did he end up in MY bed with ME.'_

**'And your inner comes into the conversation not giving a shit. Good morning, sunshine. How is your beautiful morning going so far?'**

_'Not funny, inner. Now tell me what happened.'_

**'Very graphic if you ask me. Since, you know, you _did it_, after** **all.'**

_'Wait..you mean..'_

**'Yup. Congratulations! You're not a virgin any more!'  
><strong>

_'OH MY GOD. Please tell me you're joking.' _She moved her left arm, carefully trying not to bump her elbow into him. Feeling her hoodie on her with her bra and every other piece of clothing, a wave of relief hit her.

_'If only I could kill you.'_

**'Aw. That hurt, Sak. That hurt really deep.' **

Not paying attention to her inner, she averted her attention to someone else.

Her head was resting on her soft pillow, while his face was buried in her neck, feeling his warm breath. His arms were wrapped around her waist, her back pulled close to her chest. What really worried her was the way both their legs were tangled with each other. Now there was a lower chance of getting off the bed without him waking up.

She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but his grip was too strong. Surrendering in defeat, she relaxed once again, drifting off to sleep.

What seemed like seconds, she woke up again. Colder than before.

She stood up, and looked around. No one. _'Hm. He probably left. But where? We're supposed to go to Tsunade's today.' _Brushing off the fact that Sasuke was in her bed before, she got up and looked for clothes to wear for today. Since she was most likely going to be switched to a different village, she would have to wear ninja gear. Then again, she does have to act and look like a mother as well. Deciding on going along with the actual plan, she took a light purple v-neck, underwear, bra, and denim shorts since it was going to be even hotter than before.

Walking to the bathroom, she closed the door behind her and put the clothes on the counter sink. She took off her hoodie which she apparently wore the whole time, as well as her tank top and pants. Leaving her in only her undergarments. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the door knob turn. She was freaking out, and not for the right reasons. She was half naked in front of Sasuke, and Sasuke was literally naked. The only thing that kept his 'manhood' covered was a towel around his waist. Which she could have sworn that it was threatening to fall off any second.

**'Oh come on. You know you just want to rip that towel right off. Or you know, at least let it casually fall off.' **Ignoring her perverted inner, who was sadly right in her part. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him. He was just so...perfect. His eyes were darker than black, which she thought wasn't even possibe. His hair, despite everyone saying it looked like a ducks ass, was original and different. His body was like some sort of god, with perfect broad shoulders and well toned abs. With a V line even going all the way down 'there'. Even his smirk that he always does when he's amused or wants to laugh but is too cool for it. Or the way he gets acts like he doesn't care when he really does. Or when...

Wait... smirk? She shyly averted her attention back up at his face. There. A smirk spread across his stupid and arrogant face.

"Like what you see?" Her face was flushed red, not really sure because of how she eyed him just now or of pure anger.

"No, actually. I was thinking of how much better you could do than that." retorted Sakura, crossing her arms. She would give herself a high-five if she could.

"Hn. Really? It doesn't look like it to me." said Sasuke, inching closer to her.

"Yeah, well it does to me. Now if you will excuse me, I would like to take a shower. Alone." Somehow, she knew all along that she wasn't fully clothed. Yet she didn't particularly feel uncomfortable or shy about her body around him. It felt like she was used to it in a way.

"Hn. Alright. I just came to get my conditioner." Before getting the conditioner by the sink and leaving, he walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the lips. It was difference this time. It wasn't a forceful kiss or filled with lust. It was a plain kiss that felt playful and a couple-like feeling. Slightly blushing, he turned away with a smirk, opening the door and walking out, going to the other bathroom in the hallway.

Grabbing her clothes on the floor, she threw them in the laundry basket and undressed the rest of herself. Now she was all alone with her thoughts to think about it. Stepping into the shower, she let her mind wander.

_'Hey...inner.'_ said Sakura in a light, soft tone.

**'I already know what your going to say. You're getting attached to him and you don't know what to do,** **right?'**

_'Sort of like that. I just feel as if getting attached to him like when I was younger isn't the right thing to do. Putting the mission aside, what if I do end up liking him_ _again?'_

**'Yeah, again. You're saying like you actually stopped liking him. Either way, so what if you do? It's not like it's a bad thing. He likes you back if that makes you feel any better.'**

_'No, that actually makes me feel worse. I don't need him developing feelings for me back. I just want him to be my teammate. My friend. My_ _brother.'_

**'You don't kiss your brothers' though now do you? No. So stop friendzoning him and let it go however it goes.'** Without letting her say anything else, she cut them off, leaving herself alone to think about everything.

* * *

><p>After showering, she got fully clothed and ready. Which to that, got the kids ready as well and were now walking to the Hokage's office.<p>

"Did something happen that it's that urgent to have requested Tsunade-sama at a time like this?" asked Shizune worriedly, walking done the corridor.

"Yeah, we're hoping that she'll have a clue or something about it." said Sakura. While the two went on talking, Shiro and Hikari looked at each other, very confused. Shizune knocked on the door, letting Sasuke and Sakura both in. Yet leaving Shiro and Hikari to stay with her since it would ruin the whole mission if they hear about it.

"What is so important that you would need me at a time like this?"

"Last night. They attempted to take away the kids." said Sasuke. He really didn't need to explain the whole situation, just the important details that would somehow lead clues to the ninjas.

"They? Who's they?"

"All I know is that it was a man. Most likely in his 20's, orange hair." Tsunade started biting her thumb nail. This didn't give her much information to sent out a search or even give her a lead to where the organization is located. For all she knows, the man could still be in this village or maybe even left a long time ago.

"I can't really say that we'll find the man with no clue left behind. And anything with a scent of him probably faded by now to track down. Nevertheless, I'll try to send a search team whether it succeeds or not. Besides that, the children are both unharmed, right?"

"They were knocked out unconscious, but no harm was done." said Sasuke. Tsunade gave a glare for not being more cautious, her face quickly softening afterward.

"I'll let this one slide, only because I know you two are better than that and it won't happen again." said Tsunade narrowing her eyes. "Is there anything else you'd like to add?"

"We were hoping to transfer to a different village, so they won't find us again." spoke up Sakura abruptly.

"Sorry to say this, but moving to a different village right now wouldn't be the smartest thing to do. Staying in this village for a few days is all we can do for now. They're most likely going to be thinking that right after the stunt they pulled, that you would go to a different village to try and get away from them. That's exactly what they want us to do, were not going to, though. After the third day, you'll go to Sunagakure." explained Tsunade. "As for you Sasuke, I know that this is an S-class mission, so you'd think that I would set you free and give you your chakra back. Keep in mind that that's not going to happen. If anything were to go wrong, Sakura would just have to come in and save you." Tsunade gave a sweet satisfactory smile, as if saying that he needs a little girl to save his sorry butt.

"Like I said, three days from now. There is no need to come back to my office, if anything happens that I must be informed, then I supposed it's necessary. If there are no questions, both of you are dismissed." Both bowing down, they left the room. Of course, leaving Tsunade alone to do all her lovely paper work.

Tsunade sighed, leaning back on her chair, worrying for her little pinkette.

_'No Tsunade, you need to stop treating her like a child. She's already 22, and coming so far with all her training and hard work, I'd have to say I've never been more proud of her all of these years.' _She smiled at the thought.

* * *

><p>She walked down the streets of Konoha, like every other boring day. Hikari and Shiro both held on to her hand, while Sasuke held Hikari's. Shiro's stomach growled, quickly looking up at Sakura.<p>

"My tummys' making noises, mommy! I'm hungry!" pouted Shiro.

"Looks like we'll have to buy food if you're so hungry, Shiro. We'll buy you guys your favorite, okay?"

"My favorite too!" yelled Hikari.

"Yes Hikari, your favorite too." said Sakura. Now all she had to do was pick out a store that had the cheapest prices and-

"Sakura! Over here!" She looked behind her. Hinata, Tenten, and Ino all running to her while everyone around them is looking at them like they're crazy. Which is strange since you'd think everyone would be used to this by now.

"Sa-sakura...Where ha-ave you been. We've been looking for you, t-this whole t-time." said Tenten through deep breaths. From the looks of all of them all out of breath, they did actually look like they were looking for her. And a long time at that. But why? What was so important that-

**'Don't tell me you already forgot.'**

_'What that hell do you-'_**  
><strong>

**'You were supposed to hang out with them, remember? They told you yesterday.'**

She winced at the thought. What was she supposed to do now? She can't leave Sasuke alone with the children with what happened yesterday night. But she also can't just bail on her friends with a lame excuse saying 'Sorry I can't because I forgot and now I'm busy', just because she can't say anything about the mission.

"Not a bad outfit, forehead. Now let's go, we're wasting time." said Ino grabbing Sakura's arm, pulling her.

"Wait, wait Ino. I, um, can't." She pulled back her arm, giving her an apologetic look. Sasuke nudged her arm, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Just go. I'll handle everything, don't worry." She looked back up at Sasuke, guilt in her eyes. Knowing she won't listen to him, he took Hikari and Shiro's hands, and walked them along side him.

"I'll see you back home." said Sasuke kissing her cheek, and then leaving without letting Sakura argue with him. She felt so many feelings right now that she couldn't even count them on all fingers. She was happy now that she had time to spend with her friends since she hasn't even seen them for so long. Yet she's worried in a way with Sasuke and the children because of what happened last night. Even a little relaxed that Sasuke was kind enough to do all of the work. Which also led to being confused and guilty because she was leaving him all alone with so many things to do. And even with the whole act and being a mother and all, she felt like he was being so...real? Like he actually wasn't faking it. It was either that or he was born to be an actor.

Turning around, she found all her friends looking at her with the biggest smiles on their faces. A little too creepy if you asked her. Now being nervous was added to long list of her emotions. She somehow had this big feeling in her gut that they would be asked a million questions.

"Wow. Ino was actually right." said Tenten with her mouth agape.

"Mhm. I told you I wasn't lying." said Ino, turning to look at Tenten. "Now where's my $20 bucks?"

"$20 bucks my ass. As if I would ever give money to you."

"YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR, I CAN'T-"

"AHEM." Everyone else turned to Sakura. She wasn't really a fan of people arguing. Especially when it came to betting on your best friend on whether or not she's dating her childhood crush or not.

Silence fell upon them, everyone just staring at each other, not really knowing what to say. Hinata spoke up, which could only make it either worse or better.

"Uhm, c-congratulations...?" Yup, much worse. Being choked up with three of your best friends with a million questions is just asking for a headache.

"Okay, okay. Okay!" yelled Sakura, everyone went silent. "I'll only explain everything and answer all your question if you behave like normal human beings. Got it?" They all nodded in unison. "Good. Now where exactly are we going?" They all looked at her innocently before grabbing her hand and yanking her with them to god knows where. Except Hinata, who just stood by them, looking worried as ever.

* * *

><p>In front of her eyes was a bath house, women only. Which she thought was always better in her opinion since she didn't enjoy men around when she was butt naked. Even if it was separate.<p>

Walking inside with her friends, she went into the dressing room to change in a towel. After everyone's clothes were put away into the small shelves and towels were wrapped around their bodies, they opened the slide in doors to find that they had the bath house all to themselves. Much to their enjoyment. All of them took their towels off, letting them drop to the floor and getting into the hot soothing water. It didn't bother any of them that they were naked in front of each other. They were best friends after all.

"You know, I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for this day to come. You're both finally together. It's like, life is so perfect these days." said Ino. Sakura just raised an eyebrow, everyone else joining in.

"Sure, besides the whole ninja life and possible death for every mission we go on, life is perfect." commented Tenten sarcastically. Ino narrowed her eyes.

"Okay fine then. What I meant is her love life. She was the only person who didn't have a boyfriend. Besides me, I'm still trying." said Ino. Sakura was fed up with the whole talk about having Sasuke as a boyfriend. It only made her think to herself how in actuality, she'll doesn't have him as a boyfriend and probably never will. It was only just a lie for a mission. Before yelling at the two to stop arguing, she stopped to rethink what Ino had just said.

_"She was the only person who didn't have a boyfriend."_

"Uh, you mean to tell me Ino's the only one single?" asked Sakura, silencing the room. Ino and Tenten stopped their arguing, and so did Hinata who tried to stop the two. Who sadly failed at it. "I mean, it's not like any of you got boyfriends while I was gone on a mission and you all forgot to tell me, right?" Tenten laughed nervously while Hinata was beet red. Thankfully she didn't faint like she did when she was younger. Fainting while you're in the water isn't really a good idea.

"How do I put this? I guess you could say Neji asked me to be his girlfriend about two weeks ago and I said yes. That's pretty much it I guess. Nothing too interesting." said Tenten. To be honest, she saw it coming since a few years ago. The way Neji looked at her kind of gave it away. Though she thought it was pretty sad how it took him all those years to ask her that.

"That's fine. I'm happy for you two, though." said Sakura, shrugging. She turned to Hinata with an eyebrow raised. "And what about you, little miss sunshine?" She fiddled with her fingers, looking down at the water.

Ever since she found out that Hinata liked Naruto, they strangely became very close friends over the years. They bonded and found out that they had many things in common. She even tried to set her up with him on a date multiple times. And as you could see, the outcome wasn't successful. Though she was genuinely curious to find out who she would date other than Naruto.

"W-well I-I'm a-actually-y d-dating...u-um.." Her face was the reddest it's ever been, her stuttering even came back. Usually she didn't stutter around any of them, only when it came to Naruto.

"She's dating a certain blond haired fox boy." said Tenten nudging Hinata by the arm. Hinata quickly snapped her head to Tenten, worry and fear shown in her eyes. Sakura quickly noticing this, she asked in a calm voice to not startle her or for her not to get any bad ideas.

"Hinata. Are you okay? Is there something wrong?"

"She was just scared that you would get mad." answered Ino for her. In a way, this shocked her to say.

"Hinata why would you think I would be mad? Naruto's my bestfriend and nothing more. I've never had any feelings for him, so I'm overjoyed that you're finally together with him. Besides, I, um, have Sasuke." said Sakura in a not-so-reassuring tone at the end. At that, a big smile spread across Hinata's face, showing how happy she is to have such an amazing friend.

"See, it wasn't that bad Hinata. Now that we got all of that cleared." said Ino, turning to Sakura. "Tell us, _everything." _Sakura just sighed. Might as well get it over with.

"Fine, what would you like to know?" asked Sakura in a sarcastic tone.

"Have you kissed him yet?" asked Tenten curiously.

"Oh my god, she did! I saw it when I was at her house yesterday. It was the cutest thing ever and-"

"Ahem." interrupted Sakura. "I thought I was the one answering the questions. And yes Tenten, I have." They all 'awed' and moved in closer to listen for more gossip.

"Is he a good kisser?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, a little bit too good for someone who has never been kissed before."

"Well Naruto kissed him back in our academy days." said Ino.

"Hah! That was hilarious. Too bad for our little Hinata here. You're not Naruto's first kiss, but you're still his first female kiss." said Tenten patting Hinata on the back.

"Okay, okay, my turn." said Ino. "Have you had sex with him yet?" A deep blush spread across Sakura's face. It amazed her how Ino could say that so easily like it's nothing.

"No! Why would I go that far with him, I've only been in a relationship with him for a few weeks." Ino just rolled her eyes.

"Because you're 22 and you just got your first kiss the other day. And you've known him since you were like 12. You're the closest person he has, besides Naruto."

"Yeah, about time you got a boyfriend. I mean, not in a bad way. We're just looking out for you that's all." said Tenten. Even though what she said meant no harm, she was still offended by it in a way.

"W-well I for one think it's really sweet that she waited that long for the right guy to come along. Sakura could get any guy she wanted. But instead, she waited for the right guy. And that was Sasuke." said Hinata, taking in a deep breath of air. Everyone just looked at her awestruck. Ino gave a low whistle.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." said Ino.

"You just said that it was about time she got a boyfriend 5 seconds ago." interrupted Tenten.

"Well so did you!" said Ino.

"You know what, fine. It doesn't matter. We should all be happy for you Sakura." said Tenten. Sakura sighed with a smile.

"Thank you. It's honestly not a big deal. It's not like I'm going to get married with him and have kids."

"Oh yes you are! And afterwards you're going to tell us how big it is." said Ino nodding to herself. Tenten face palmed while Hinata looked at her with concern. Despite all of them having a slight blush at what she said.

"Yeah. Remind me to write it down for you later Ino." said Sakura sarcastically."And I think you should be worrying about someone else first. Maybe someone like, oh I don't know. Shikamaru?"

"Shut up! You know I'm working my ass off for him to notice me. And in more ways than one. It's just not working. Maybe he's not in to me." said Ino softly. "I do remember him saying when we were kids that he'd like a girl to not be too ugly, but not too pretty either."

"Yeah, guess you fall under the too ugly category.." said Sakura. Ino splashed a huge amount of water at Sakura, making her face burn with hot water. "I was kidding! God, I was just teasing you."

"Well teasing isn't going to help me!"

"Okay, okay. I have an idea." said Tenten. She moved Hinata and Sakura closer to her and whispered to them, not letting Ino hear. A maniacal smile crept on to their faces. They turned to Ino. She suddenly scared for her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. That just took a very unnecessarily long amount of time for this chapter to be up. Literally a whole month, I thought I haven't updated about 2 weeks tops. I had no idea what to write half way through the chapter, so I just left it sitting there in my tabs, open. Thinking I'll get somewhere just by staring at it. No anna, that's not how things work in life.<br>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the mission is being put to the side for a short while. Sakura will be having a little fun, not worrying about the mission for now.**

**Yeah, don't really have much to say here. So, I kindly ask all of you to pleeaase review. It would make me very happy c:**


	8. Author's Note

Okay, how should I put this. This month has been kind of hectic since it was the end of the year and I had a lot of activities. Adding on to that, I know it may sound stupid, but I forgot about my story. I have no idea how I got to accomplish that but I did. It was like fanfiction never existed and I completely forgot that I had a story finished mid-way that needed to be updated. Now, I'm packing up for vacation for a month, so I'll be back at the end of July/ beginning of August. After I get back I have to do summer reading/history. Yes, two assignments over summer vacation because apparently, teachers do not know the meaning of 'vacation'.

What's even worse is that I'm beginning High School in September, and from what I've heard of, it's not just peaches and cream there. So I'm going to expect much more work from then on. Meaning, I can't really slack off and I need to keep my grades up. Still, I'll somehow manage to update at least once over this summer vacation. From September and so on, I have no idea if I'll have time.

On to the fanfiction part. Yes, I did read all the reviews and I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed it. I also really appreciate the criticism, it actually showed me that I have a long way to go and that I really need to do my research better. So thank you, I'd like more of it along the way.

So yes, in a way, it's on hiatus for a short while. Hope you guys aren't too mad at me. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. Hope you all have a good summer. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm finally back on here. Seems like forever too. This one is shorter than the rest if you're wondering. I didn't want everyone to wait even longer.**

**This is Chapter 8. I think? So I hope you enjoy it:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters (some are mine). Just this story.**

* * *

><p>-Later that Day-<p>

* * *

><p>"No! I absolutely refuse! You people have gone mad!" yelled Ino.<p>

"Stop resisting, Ino! Just stay still, damn it!" yelled Tenten back at her. Ino was currently being tied up with rope around her wrists and ankles, that made her skin red and irritated. Which only added to the list of many reasons why she wanted to be untied.

"You people seriously don't understand the meaning of the word 'no', do you?" yelled Ino, a little less than before since she was running out of energy to yell at her idiotic friends. Sakura put her finger on her chin and pretended to think, then just shrugged.

"Hm, I guess we don't, Ino-pig." said Sakura, smirking at her. A vein popped on Ino's head, clearly wanting to kick her best friend in the face. Too bad for her she was tied up.

"U-um, I really don't want to criticize. But was it really necessary to tie up Ino..?" Sakura and Tenten turned their heads to find Hinata in the back, looking very worried for her blonde friend.

"Yeah, see! At least Hinata has some sense in this damn house! Unlike some people." said Ino, narrowing her eyes at two certain people who brutally tied her up against her own will.

Sakura sighed, trying to think of a gentler method that could possibly work. Everyone already agreed to ending their girl's day out earlier than they hoped for. Just so they can carry out their plan that may or may not help Ino and Shikamaru get together. It was stupid, but _brilliantly_ stupid.

**'I hope you know this is the stupidest plan you people have come up with.'**

_'You're not going to be saying that when Ino and Shika get_ _together.'__  
><em>

**'Even if they do somehow miraculously get together, it won't change the fact that it's a stupid plan.'**

_'Oh, just shut up, inner.'_

She was about to start bickering with her inner as every other conversation they had, when she was snapped back into reality by a knock on the door. She figured Sasuke would get the door since he was in the living room taking care of the children. Still, she wanted to see on her own who it might be. Walking out of the room without a word, she opened the door to her room and walked to get the door.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here?" asked Sakura with wide eyes. She was relieved to know that she won't have to figure out how to get Shikamaru involved in their scheme. Yet now, the others and her have less time to get Ino ready.

"I'm only here because of Tsunade. She sent me here to give you this scroll and explain everything to you." explained Shikamaru lazily. "May I come in?" Sakura just nodded, stepping to the side to let him through. She closed the door, looking back at the two who already started organizing whatever plan that was in that scroll. She was about to go back to her room to deal with the situation at hand when a sudden loud noise was heard like an object had fallen.

"Uh, what was that?" asked Shikamaru, looking up at Sakura first. _'Damn idiots. What the heck are they doing? Trying to ransack my room?'_

"I-uh- Ino is actually here. Let me go see what's wrong.." said Sakura hurriedly, trying to calmly walk to her room. She opened the door, looking at a very furious Ino cat-fighting with Tenten, while Hinata just looked horrified and helpless.

"Stop this. right. now." whispered Sakura through her teeth. All three heads turned to her with a questioningly look. "Shikamaru is here."

"Shikamaru?!" yelled Ino, quickly slapping her hand to close her mouth. Tenten also added in an unnecessary loud "shh" to Ino's outburst, only adding on to the noise.

"Now all of you get out through that window!" said Sakura. She went over to the side of her bed to pick up the heavy drawer, her clock, and ninja pouch for missions that was pushed over by her oh-so wonderful and quiet friends. While she was busy doing that, Tenten already opened the window, climbing out along with Hinata. Last was Ino, but Sakura quickly grabbed her by the waist, pulling her back in. "Not. you."

"W-what? You don't actually think I'm going through this crazy plan of yours!" whispered Ino, rather loudly. Sakura closed the window gently and faced Ino who was on the bed.

"Look, Ino. I know it might not be the best plan we have ever come up with. But I just want Shikamaru and you to be happy. That's all." explained Sakura. She pulled the old puppy-dog trick that works half the time towards her best friend. Ino sighed, looking away.

"Fine. But not all the way." said Ino blushing. Sakura pumped her fist in the air, happy with her successful plan.

"Okay, now get ready. 3 minutes, alright?" asked Sakura, not really bothering to let Ino say anything further. She walked back to the living room where Sasuke and Shikamaru were. All she could figure out from her late arrival was that Shikamaru had already explained most of the content in the scroll.

"Do you have an extra?" She blinked, looking at Sasuke. Of course, she was daydreaming while he was talking to her.

"Uh, sorry. What again?"

"Do you have an extra pouch? Mine got confiscated." She nodded at him.

"Yeah, in my room, on the drawer." said Sakura.

"Ah." He got up, walking past her. _'He's not going to...is he?"_ She looked up in horror. Oh no.

"No! Uh- why don't you let Shikamaru get it?" She wanted to slap herself. What kind of ninja was she when she can't even handle being under pressure and think of an excuse on the spot. Shikamaru on the other hand just raised an eyebrow at her, confused at her outburst.

"It's fine. I'll get it.." said Sasuke, he too, confused at her. She just stood there stiff, her hands clenched in fists by her side. This was defiantly not going to go well.

Ino took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She already undressed herself all the way to her undergarments. Eyeing at the horrendous outfit laid out on the bed. She probably wasted about 2 minutes, leaving only 1 minute left to get dressed. Right when she was about to reach for the outfit on the bed, the door opened. Hoping it would be Sakura, she had never been more wrong in her life.

"S-Sasuke?" Ino was speechless. Sasuke might have been her childhood crush, but it still didn't change the fact that he was exceptionally attractive. Heat rose up to her cheeks. Sasuke on the other hand just stared, dumbfounded. Realizing what was at hand here, he put on an annoyed look, thinking this was all probably just a way to get his attention. Just like when they were younger.

Sighing, he crossed his arms, acting as if he didn't care that a good-looking woman who was half-naked was in front of him. The only difference was that he actually didn't care. Despite already coming back to the village because of Naruto and some what not acting like he always has a stick up his ass, he hasn't changed a bit. He looked back at her, kind of reminding himself of Sakura. How she would have looked like if-

His face had suddenly held a slight blush that Ino hadn't noticed. What the hell was he thinking? It was horribly out of character for him to think about Sakura being half-naked in his mind like that. Even if it was just in his mind, it could get worse if these strange mixed feelings for his teammate progress.

"Hn."

"Hn? That's all you can say with those stupid grunts you make?" Oh, now Ino was furious. It doesn't matter if he only liked guys. Or liked neither sex to begin with. But when Ino Yamanaka is half-naked in front of you, you better believe to drool over how amazing her body was.

Sasuke just shot her a look. "I just came to get something." Was all he said, enough for Ino to get even more frustrated.

"GET OUT YOU PERVERT!" She grabbed the nearest object, throwing it right at Sasuke's face. Luckily for Sasuke it was Sakura's ninja pouch that he needed. Grabbing it quickly, not bothering to spare any glances at the loud annoying blonde, he turned back closing the door behind him.

"Uh, Sasuke..?" Sakura tried to ask what had happened but was interrupted by a very annoyed-looking Sasuke.

"Don't." Was all he said, while he walked back to the couch. Sakura closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She was defiantly in for it when she talks to Ino later.

Shikamaru obviously feeling the uncomfortable tension in the room, he cleared his throat. "Uh, I'll be going now. Sasuke will fill you on the details." And with that he left through the door, excusing himself. The room was quiet. Too quiet for Sakura's liking.

"So, haha..." She awkwardly laughed, having nothing else to say.

"If this was your doing, I don't want to know." Annoyance was clearly shown on his face. She laughed nervously as he passed by to the kitchen where the two kids were, who were trying to climb on the cabinet. She released a bit of her chakra, only to find that Ino had left. She had noticed a bit of unfamiliar chakra before that had spiked up a bit, but quickly put it to the side and thought that Ino and her hadn't been together for a while and it was only just her not being used it. And it was her leaving for obvious reasons.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning." She looked back at Sasuke, who was trying very hard to pry off Shiro off of the shelf in the cabinet.

"Tomorrow morning?! That's about two days earlier than before." said Sakura annoyed. It really got on her nerve when plans got rescheduled so suddenly like that. And that ironically happens quite often to her.

"Hn. It's all in the scroll." said Sasuke, averting his eyes to the scroll on the table in the living room. Sakura walked towards it, grabbing it, and reading the content inside. _'Tomorrow morning, two days earlier, different village, bla bla bla.'_she continued skimming through the long page with several paragraphs, bumbling the only important parts to herself.

**'Tomorrow morning? The least Tsunade could do was warn us. She said in a couple of days or something, right? What's the deal with her.'**

_'It says here that a decent amount of her anbu had retrieved information back from their missions. Many had said an ominous chakra had been easily felt near the village when they were coming back from them. A little even inside.'_

**'So? Is she really expecting us to set out of the village into a different one? The only thing ominous here is that who ever these people are, they're doing this on purpose. They _want_ us to move out of the village to make us an easier target.'**_  
><em>

_'You don't know that, inner. Maybe that's what they want us to think so we can stay here and THEN attack us.'_

**'You're making up anything on the spot, aren't you? Fine, when the time comes, and I'm right. Don't come crawling to me.' **said her Inner in a stern voice. Their little connection cut off, not letting Sakura speak any further. Something about her...something about her voice made her feel uneasy. Even on the verge of death on many of her missions she couldn't give two damns about her, let alone what she just said now.

_'Maybe she's just overprotective for the children.. that's all..'_ she said to herself. Trying to calm down and not think anything bad. Besides, it was Tsunade who gave Sasuke and her the order. Tsunade wouldn't ever make a decision without thinking it thoroughly. Smiling at the reassuring thought. She took a deep breath once more, relaxing herself. Now that they had to do the mission ahead of schedule, she had to pack all the things they needed. Including the kids, who needed a bath. She took the two kid's hands, walking them to the bathroom. Today seemed like it would be a long day.

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set on the horizon, making the night awfully colder by the minute. He rubbed his hands together to try warming himself up, breathing hot air into the palm of his hands. Being inside the village differed from being out in the almost-dark forest. His partner had sternly told him to stay put in the deeper part of the forest. Absolutely no stepping foot in the village, or even going near it.<p>

Pissing himself off by just thinking of his partner ordering him around, he kicked a small rock by his foot, sending it flying. He looked up, noticing his partner, who swiftly dodged the small rock from before. He grunted quietly to himself.

"Took you long enough. The hell happened?" asked Kyuri, not caring about his tone of voice. Shizu grabbed the girl by the arm, shifting her in front of him, giving him a good aim to kick her in her lower back. She fell to the ground, hard.

"You make it sound easy." said Shizu, glaring at him.

"Tch. Maybe because it was." The dark-haired man just stood there quietly, not bothering to even try to explain to his simple-minded partner. Kyuri walked over to the girl, crouching down in front of her. He took her chin, raising her head to let him see her clearly.

"My, my. What a beauty we have here." He smirked at her with greed shown in his eyes. She looked up at the man who was nearly a couple of inches away. She was tied up, with several bruises from the fighting back from before. She knew she had little to no chance of beating these two up by herself. Tears overwhelmed her eyes. Deep down inside her, she hoped by some fate, someone would rescue her..

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooo, cliffhanger...I'm not fooling anybody am I? You all know who she is. Oh well, I tried.<strong>

**Besides that, I'm very sorry for making you all wait this long! I hope I can be forgiven! ;A;**

**I'll also try to be updating a little faster now. Maybe one chapter every 2 weeks?**

**Also, review please! Or don't. It's your choice~**


End file.
